


My Adventure With Moemon

by MeganShinyHunter



Category: Fireman Sam (Cartoon), Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types, 로보카 폴리 | Robocar Poli (Cartoon)
Genre: F/M, Moemon - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-17
Updated: 2019-08-18
Packaged: 2019-09-20 17:28:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 40
Words: 30,870
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17026992
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MeganShinyHunter/pseuds/MeganShinyHunter
Summary: All eight of my Real World pets and I get sucked into an alternate World of Pokemon where they have been changed into Moemon. Half Pokemon and half human. In Chapter One I find out that I'm cursed with the Nuzlocke     and I capture all of the Moemon from all of my Nuzlocke stories over         in my Real World. I win all one hundred eighty of the Gym Badges in        the Moemon World and I lose two of my Level one hundred twenty       female Shiny Moemon that are blind. Lani the Liepard and Shannon        the Kommo-o.





	1. I win all ten Unova Gym Badges and I lose one Shiny Moemon

Riolu:"Hello!" "Are you ok miss?" "Please say something!"  
She said.  
Me:"Five more minutes mom."  
I said.  
Leah:"Riolu has she woken up yet?"  
She asked.  
Riolu:"No." "She's still asleep mommy."  
She said.  
Levi:"She's a human from the Real World."  
He said.  
Leah:"I'll wake her up with some food."  
She said.  
I woke up and I looked around.  
I saw two Shiny Lucarios and I saw one nonshiny Riolu.  
The nonshiny female Riolu is wearing a dark blue shirt and a black skirt.  
The Shiny female Lucario is wearing a dark blue shirt and a yellow skirt.  
The Shiny male Lucario is wearing a dark blue shirt and a pair of yellow shorts.  
I saw all three of my bags right in front of me on the ground and I put them onto my body right after the Shiny female Lucario helped me to get up.  
I saw one empty Luxury Ball and I picked it up with my right hand.  
The nonshiny female Riolu has dark blue hair on her head and her ears are black.  
The Shiny Lucarios and the nonshiny Riolu have red eyes.  
The Shiny Lucarios have yellow hair and blue ears.  
The nonshiny female Riolu and the Shiny Lucarios have black masks over their eyes.  
Riolu:"Miss are you hungry?"  
She asked.  
Me:"My name is Megan Kendell not miss and yes I'm hungry."  
I said.  
Leah:"Hello Megan Kendell." "I'm Leah." "You're getting along well with our daughter."  
She said.  
Levi:"Hello Megan Kendell." "I'm Levi."  
He said.  
Me:"Riolu you look like a Laura to me."  
I said.  
Riolu:"I love it Megan!"  
She said.  
Me:"You're going to evolve someday." "I'll be your Trainer."  
I said.  
Laura:"Yay!" "I've got a Trainer now!"  
She said.  
I captured Laura in the empty Luxury Ball and I accessorized it with two purple star stickers from the purple backpack.  
I called my Riolu Laura out of the Luxury Ball and I put it into the right pocket of my black shorts to keep it safe.  
Laura:"There won't be any mating with us in this world."  
She said.  
Me:"That's really good to know."  
I said.  
Leah:"Take really good care of our daughter."  
She said.  
Me:"I won't let your daughter die in my Nuzlocke."  
I said.  
Levi:"Why are you doing a Nuzlocke?"  
He asked.  
Me:"I don't want to be called a poacher by the police."  
I said.  
Leah:"Poaching is illegal."  
She said.  
Me:"I'll win this Nuzlocke without any deaths."  
I said.  
Leah:"You need to get a Moedex and a Moemon Trainer Card first."  
She said.  
Me:"I'm getting a Rotom Dex."  
I said.  
Laura:"I'm at Level seven." "I know all of my Level up Moves."  
She said.  
Laura:"I also have all of my Egg Moves."  
She said.  
Me:"That's my lucky number!" "Seven."  
I said.  
Me:"This is so awesome!"  
I said.  
Levi:"Megan were you born on the 7th day of a month?"  
He asked.  
Me:"Yes." "Levi I was born on the 7th day of October in 1994."  
I said.  
Me:"I'm almost thirty years old."  
I said.  
Levi:"Wow!" "You're an adult."  
He said.  
Leah:"It's time for both of you to start out on your journey."  
She said.  
Leah:"Come back and visit us anytime."  
She said.  
Levi:"We want to see your Gym Badges when you come back here."  
He said.  
Leah:"It's 8:50 am right now." "The raffle in Flocessy Town doesn't start until 10:00 am."  
She said.  
Laura and I left the Flocessy Ranch.  
Laura and I saw a Wild Shiny female Tepig Moemon battling against a Wild nonshiny male Sewaddle Moemon.  
The nonshiny male Sewaddle Moemon is wearing a green t-shirt on his chest and he's wearing a pair of green shorts.  
The Shiny female Tepig Moemon is wearing a light yellow t-shirt on her chest and she's wearing a black skirt.  
Tepig knocked out Sewaddle with her Flame Charge Move and she grew to Lv eight.  
Laura and I walked over to the Tepig.  
I captured the Shiny female Tepig Moemon in a Luxury Ball and I nicknamed her Elena.  
I accessorized my Luxury Ball with two purple star stickers and I put it in my left shorts pocket to keep it safe.  
Elena looked at me and she gasped.  
Elena:"Oh my gosh!" "You're a human from the Real World!"  
She said.  
Me:"You're right about that."  
I said.  
I captured a Wild Lv one Shiny female Pansage from Couriway Town and I nicknamed her Ivy.  
I captured a Wild Lv one Shiny female Pansear from Anistar City and I nicknamed her Shiloh.  
I accessorized both of the Luxury Balls and I called both of them out.  
I put Ivy's Luxury Ball in my left sock and I put Shiloh's Luxury Ball in my right sock.  
Ivy is wearing a light green t-shirt on her chest and she's wearing a black skirt.  
Shiloh is wearing a light orange t-shirt on her chest and she's wearing a black skirt.  
It's 9:30 am.  
Me:"Thirty more minutes until the raffle begins." "Let's get a move on."  
I said.  
We left Route 20 and we arrived in Floccesy Town.  
A Wild Lv four Shiny female Purrloin Moemon crashed into me and she fell on her bottom.  
The Shiny Purrloin Moemon is wearing a blue t-shirt on her chest and she's wearing a black skirt.  
I captured the Shiny female Purrloin Moemon in a Luxury Ball and I nicknamed her Lani.  
I accessorized my Luxury Ball with two purple flower stickers and I stuck it in my left shoe after calling Lani out.  
Me:"It's 9:50 am."  
I said.  
I entered the raffle and I won the grand prize.  
I hatched the Shiny Larvesta Moemon and I nicknamed her Solae.  
I captured Solae in a Luxury Ball and I accessorized it with purple star stickers.  
I called Solae out so that she could play with her friends and I put the Luxury Ball in my right shoe.  
Bianca walked over to me and she held out her hand.  
Bianca:"You have six Moemon and you don't have a Moedex or a Moemon Trainer Card."  
She said.  
Bianca and I went into the Moemon Center.  
Laura,Shiloh,Ivy,Elena,Lani and Solae followed me into the Moemon Center.  
Bianca walked over to the phone and she called up Professor Kukui to get me signed up.  
Professor Kukui saw me and he gasped.  
Me:"Alola Professor Kukui." "I'm Megan Kendell."  
I said.  
Me:"I'm doing the Nuzlocke."  
I said.  
Professor Kukui:"I've never met anyone from the Real World before." "This is the first time that someone has ever tried doing a Nuzlocke."  
He said.  
Me:"These six are my Moemon and I'll be boxing Lani."  
I said.  
Lani:"It's because I'm blind."  
She said.  
Professor Kukui saw the gray in Lani's eyes and he gasped.  
Professor Kukui:"Oh my gosh." "She's blind."  
He said.  
Me:"I'll also box Shiloh since I already have a Fire Type Moemon which is Elena."  
I said.  
Shiloh stepped forward and she looked at Professor Kukui.  
Professor Kukui:"I've never seen a Shiny Pansear before."  
He said.  
Me:"I need a Rotom Dex and I need a Trainer Passport."  
I said.  
Professor Kukui:"Ok." "I'll just need your information."  
He said.  
Me:"I'll write down my information and then I'll send it to you."  
I said.  
I wrote down my information and I sent it to Professor Kukui.  
Me:"There are one hundred and eighty Gym Badges to collect."  
I said.  
Me:"The Kanto,Johto,Hoenn,Sinnoh,Kalos,Urobos,Vesryn,Tohoak, Aroma,Leneka,Tandor,Rikoto and Torren Regions each have eight Gym Badges."  
I said.  
Me:"The Orange League and the Amaro League have four Gym Badges."  
I said.  
Me:"The Konoha,Aevium and Reborn Regions have eighteen Gym Badges."  
I said.  
Me:"The Unova Region has ten Gym Badges."  
I said.  
Me:"The Amaro Region does have eight Gym Leaders."  
I said.  
Me:"Four of the Gym Leaders haven't gotten ready for challengers."  
I said.  
Professor Kukui:"Ok." "I'll write all of that down in your Trainer Passport for you Megan."  
He said.  
Later that night.  
It's 10:30 pm.  
I caught all of my Nuzlocke Moemon and I got all ten of my Gym Badges.  
I lost Lani my Liepard in my tenth Gym Battle from the Naughty Natured nonshiny female Garbodor and I buried her in the Mistralton Tower.  
I'm fast asleep in my new home at Pallet Town in the Kanto Region and my Moemon are fast asleep in the spare bedroom.  
The Chapter Ends.  
I hoped that you loved it Pokemongirl21589,midnightrebellion86,TheMythicalGreninja and PassivePeppermint.


	2. I defeat the bad guy organization Boss of Team Rocket Giovanni and I get rewarded by all of the police officers.

The next day.  
It's 7:00 am on Saturday May the 4th 2024.  
I woke up in my bedroom and I got dressed in my green Alolan outfit from Melemele Island.  
It's 7:10 am.  
My main Team of three Shiny male Moemon and three female Shiny Moemon.  
Lucian the Riolu,Salem the Shinx and Naruto the Froakie.  
Sienna the Chimchar,Tinkerbell the Togepi and Korrina the Chespin.  
Here are the other Shiny male and female Moemon that I'm going to train later on.  
Sebastian the Snivy,Oscar the Oshawott,Edgar the Mega Eevee,Todd the Fennekin and Trevor the Totodile.  
Rhonda the Ralts,Julianna the Partner Eevee,Tiana the Tepig,Sage the Chikorita and Cynthia the Cyndaquil.  
Here are the couples of my Shiny male and female Moemon.  
Julianna Partner Eevee and Sebastian Snivy.  
Tinkerbell Togepi and Salem Shinx.  
Tiana Tepig and Oscar Oshawott.  
Sage Chikorita and Todd Fennekin.  
Sienna Chimchar and Lucian Riolu.  
Cynthia Cyndaquil and Trevor Totodile.  
Edgar Mega Eevee and Rhonda Ralts.  
Naruto Froakie and Korrina Chespin.  
Thirty minutes later.  
It's 7:40 am.  
We're stuffed and we can't eat anymore.  
After lunch.  
It's 12:30 pm.  
We're stuffed and we can't eat anymore.  
I boxed the ten Moemon that underwent my training and I looked at the six on my Team.  
Me:"We're ready to defeat the bad guy organization Team Rocket."  
I said.  
Sienna:"I'm ready to kick their butts!"  
She said.  
Lucian:"Me too!"  
He said.  
Sienna:"Me three!"  
She said.  
Naruto:"I'll use my Surf Move on them!"  
He said.  
Salem:"I'll use my Ice Fang Move on them!"  
He said.  
Tinkerbell:"I'll use my Zen Headbutt Move on them!"  
She said.  
Me:"Korrina,Lucian and Naruto will be in the battle."  
I said.  
Me:"Salem,Sienna and Tinkerbell aren't."  
I said.  
Me:"I don't want any of you to die."  
I said.  
It's 12:35 pm.  
Three hours later.  
It's 3:35 pm.  
Team Rocket has been disbanded forever and everyone is in jail.  
I got more $ for my reward and I saved it in my bank account.  
I didn't lose anymore Moemon and I danced around happily.  
One hour later.  
It's 4:35 pm.  
I defeated Cool Trainer Cal and I got some more $.  
After dinner.  
It's 6:30 pm.  
We're stuffed and we can't eat anymore.   
Me:"Hopefully my dad won't find me here."  
I said.  
Sienna:"Why don't you want to see your dad?"  
She asked.  
Lucian:"Please tell us." "We're really curious."  
He said.  
Me:"He's a narcissistic jerk who only cares about himself!"  
I said.  
Me:"He would always ground me for very stupid reasons!"  
I said.  
Me:"Like going over the two hour electronic limit or clogging a toilet."  
I said.  
Me:"He has called me a fucking cunt,slut,whore and skank!"  
I shouted angrily.  
Me:"I'm a thirty year old adult!" "I shouldn't be treated like this!"  
I said.  
Me:"I moved out and I got a restraining order."  
I said.  
Me:"Yeah." "I live on my own now."  
I said.  
It's 6:35 pm.  
Korrina:"I don't like your dad!"  
She said.  
Naruto:"Me neither!"  
He said.  
Salem:"I'll protect you from him!"  
He said.  
Tinkerbell:"He's a big fat meanie!"  
She said.  
Me:"Yeah!" "That's what he really is."  
I said.  
Me:"I'll protect all of you from him." "I promise."  
I said.  
Korrina:"I'm really tired!"  
She said.  
Salem:"Me too!"  
He said.  
Sienna:"Me three!"  
She said.  
Me:"We're going to bed at 9:00 pm."  
I said.  
It's 6:40 pm.  
Later that night.  
It's 10:30 pm.  
I'm fast asleep in my bedroom and all three girls are fast asleep on my futon couches.  
All three boys are fast asleep in my spare bedroom and so are my eight Real World pets.  
The Chapter Ends.  
I hoped that you loved it Pokemongirl21589,midnightrebellion86,TheMythicalGreninja and PassivePeppermint.


	3. We escape from all of the Team Flare members and we end up in the town of Pontypandy.

The next day.  
It's 7:00 am on Sunday May the 5th 2024.  
I woke up in my bedroom and I got dressed in my orange Alolan outfit from Melemele Island.  
It's 7:10 am.  
Forty minutes later.  
It's 7:50 am.  
We're stuffed and we can't eat anymore.  
One hour later.  
It's 8:50 am.  
I'm done with training and everyone is healed up.  
I sensed Team Flare nearby out on Route 1 with my Aura power and I withdrew two Moemon from my PC account really fast.  
Zoe the Shiny female Mew and Sonic the nonshiny male Hoopa.  
Me:"Tigger,Rocky,Adrian,Opie and Sophie come over here."   
I said quietly.  
Me:"You too Matthew,Dahlia and Bella."  
I said quietly.  
Me:"I won't let anyone hurt us!"  
I said quietly.  
Me:"Sonic come on out!"  
I said quietly.  
Sonic popped out of his Luxury Ball and he looked at me.  
Tigger,Matthew,Bella,Rocky,Adrian,Opie,Sophie and Dahlia raced over to me quickly.  
Sonic quickly removed the two rings from his head and he opened the portals with his power.  
Sonic:"Everyone let's go into the portals right now!"  
He said quietly.  
It's 8:55 am.  
We entered the first portal and we exited the second portal on Pontypandy Mountain.  
It's 9:15 am.  
It's 3:15 pm on Tuesday November the 5th 2024 in Pontypandy.  
I recalled my Hoopa to the Luxury Ball and I put it into the left pocket of my shorts.  
Me:"We're safe for now."  
I said.  
Me:"Brr!" "It's really cold up here in Pontypandy!"  
I said.  
All six of my Moemon popped out of their Luxury Balls and they looked at me.  
Sienna:"Let's practice our Moves!"  
She said.  
Lucian:"Yeah!" "Let's do some more training!"  
He said.  
Salem:"I've never heard of Pontypandy before."  
He said.  
Me:"Let's go meet Fireman Sam at the fire station."  
I said.  
Me:"It's the huge blue building with a flag."  
I said.  
It's 3:20 pm.  
The Chapter Ends.   
I hoped that you loved it Pokemongirl21589,midnightrebellion86,TheMythicalGreninja and PassivePeppermint.


	4. We start a forest fire by accident and we help Fireman Sam.

Tinkerbell:"I'll practice my Zen Headbutt Move!"  
She said.  
Sienna:"I'm going to work on my Blaze Kick Move!"  
She said.  
Sienna:"I did my Fire Punch Move twice."  
She said.  
Me:"You need to be really careful!"  
I said.  
Sienna started up her Blaze Kick Move and she tried to get Salem.  
Salem dodged the Move and he laughed.  
Sienna crashed into a tree and she broke her right leg from the impact.  
Sienna felt the pain in her leg and she burst into tears.  
Me:"Oh no!" "She broke her right leg!"  
I said.  
I saw the fire coming towards Sienna and I recalled all five Moemon to their Luxury Balls.  
It's 3:25 pm.  
Me:"Sienna I'll come back for you!"  
I said.  
Me:"I'm going to get Fireman Sam!"  
I shouted.  
Sienna:"Megan tell them that this is all Salem's fault!"  
She said.  
Sienna:"He dodged my Blaze Kick Move!"  
She said.  
Me:"I'll use Zoe for this rescue mission."  
I said.  
I reached into my right pocket and I pulled out my Mew's Luxury Ball.  
Me:"Zoe come on out!"  
I said.  
Zoe popped out of her Luxury Ball and she looked around.  
Zoe saw the fire and she saw Sienna holding her hurt right leg.  
Me:"Let's go to the fire station right now!"  
I said.  
It's 3:30 pm.  
Zoe used her Teleport Move and she got all nine of us into the fire station's office quickly.  
It's 3:35 pm.  
Station Officer Steele turned around and he saw all eleven of us.  
Me:"Please help us!" "There's a forest fire on Pontypandy Mountain!"  
I said.  
Zoe:"Sienna hurt her right leg!" "She missed the Blaze Kick Move!"  
She said.  
Zoe:"Salem did it!" "He dodged that Move!"  
She said.  
Steele:"Don't worry about a thing ladies!" "We'll put it out!"  
He said.  
Steele:"I'll also get Nurse Flood to fix Sienna's leg."  
He said.  
Me:"Zoe is a Shiny Mew Moemon." "She's a Legendary." "I'm her Trainer Megan Kendell from Pallet Town in the Kanto Region."  
I said.  
Me:"Moemon are half human and half Pokémon."  
I said.  
Zoe:"Shiny Moemon sparkle when they come out of a Moeball."  
She said.  
Me:"Sienna is a Shiny Chimchar Moemon." "A pure Fire Type."  
I said.  
It's 3:40 pm.  
Steele:"You can tell them about this."   
He said.  
Steele:"Push that red button and talk really loud into the microphone."  
He said.  
I raced over to the button on the table and I pushed it.  
Me:"There's a forest fire on Pontypandy Mountain!"   
I shouted into the microphone.  
Me:"It's all my fault!"  
I said.  
Me:"Sienna my Shiny Chimchar Moemon used her Blaze Kick Move on Salem and she missed."  
I said.  
Me:"He's my Shiny Shinx Moemon."   
I said.  
Me:"Sienna broke her right leg and she's trapped in the fire!"  
I said.  
Me:"I'll try to put it out with my Shiny Froakie Moemon Naruto's Surf Move."  
I said.  
Me:"I'm a Moemon Trainer." "I've got a Z-Power Ring." "Mega Bracelet too."  
I said.  
It's 3:45 pm.  
Zoe and I left the station together for Pontypandy Mountain.  
It's 3:50 pm.  
Zoe and I saw that the fire has spread.  
Zoe and I saw a Protect Move around Sienna.  
Me:"Zoe use your Surf Move!"  
I shouted.  
Zoe used her Surf Move and she knocked some of the fire down.  
Zoe and I heard the sirens approaching the fire.  
Me:"We need to help them out!" "Sienna needs to be moved from the fire first."  
I said.  
Zoe used the Psychic Move on Sienna and she put her down next to me gently.  
Me:"We're going to use the Hydro Vortex Z-Move!"  
I said.  
Naruto popped out of his Luxury Ball and he did the Z-Move pose with me really fast.  
Naruto and I put out most of the fire with our Hydro Vortex Z-Move.  
It's 3:55 pm.  
Fifteen minutes later.  
It's 4:10 pm.  
The fire that Sienna my Moemon started is out and the firefighters are looking at me.  
Me:"The only reason I came over here is because of Team Flare."  
I said.  
Me:"That's a bad guy organization who lives in the Kalos Region."  
I said.  
Zoe:"They were trying to capture my Trainer!"  
She said.  
Zoe:"They were trying to turn her evil."  
She said.  
Me:"We didn't mean to start a fire!"  
I said.  
Sienna:"We need to get stronger!"  
She said.  
Me:"Lysandre's Shiny Mega Gyarados Moemon won't go down that easily."  
I said.  
Me:"He knows the Moves Outrage,Iron Head,Earthquake and Aqua Tail."   
I said.  
Me:"He also knows the Moves Incinerate,Dragon Tail,Hyper Beam and Stone Edge."  
I said.  
Me:"I'm only using Baby Moemon for this battle."  
I said.  
It's 4:15 pm.  
After dinner.  
It's 6:30 pm.  
We're stuffed and we can't eat anymore.  
Sam and I had dinner at the Wholefish Café.  
Sam and I fell in love with each other.  
Sienna has a cast on her broken right leg and she isn't very happy about it.  
Later that night.  
It's 10:30 pm.  
I'm fast asleep in the spare bedroom at my friend Fireman Sam's house and my seven Moemon are fast asleep in their Luxury Balls.  
Sam and Steele are off duty.  
Elvis,Ellie,Arnold and Penny are on night duty.  
At 8:30 pm Sam and I mated for the first time.  
Sienna is fast asleep in the living room at Sam's house and she has a bell near her.  
At 9:00 pm Sam and I helped Sienna because she wasn't allowed to stand on her broken leg.  
The Chapter Ends.  
I hoped that you loved it Pokemongirl21589,midnightrebellion86,TheMythicalGreninja and PassivePeppermint.


	5. I learn that the bad guy organization Team Flare Leader is in jail forever and I head back to the Moemon World.

The next day.  
It's 7:00 am on Monday May the 6th 2024.  
I woke up in my bedroom and I got dressed in my purple Alolan outfit from Melemele Island.  
It's 7:10 am.  
Fireman Sam knocked on my door and I jumped backwards.  
Fireman Sam:"I'm really sorry for scaring you." "I made breakfast for us eight."  
He said.  
Me:"Zoe and Sonic can eat macarons."  
I said.  
Fireman Sam:"I'll get them some breakfast too."  
He said.  
Me:"When I eat my breakfast it's peanut butter toast and scrambled eggs."  
I said.  
Fireman Sam:"That's what I made for you and me."  
He said.  
Me:"It's ok." "You didn't mean to scare me."  
I said.  
I unlocked my bedroom door and I saw my boyfriend Fireman Sam.  
Me:"I'm leaving at 4:00 pm today."  
I said.  
It's 7:15 am.  
I got a message on my cell phone and I checked it after unlocking it with my password.  
Me:"Yahoo!" "They're in jail forever!"  
I said.  
Me:"Lysandre and his Moemon." "Xerosic and the others are on my side."  
I said.  
Me:"Lysandre was turning them evil again."  
I said.  
Me:"I hope that they'll become my friends."  
I said.  
Fireman Sam:"We're going to miss you."  
He said.  
Fireman Sam:"You saved the forest yesterday."   
He said.  
Me:"That Hydro Vortex Z-Move worked." "It was my first time using the Z-Power Ring."  
I said.  
Me:"It was our fault and we fixed it."  
I said.  
It's 7:20 am.  
Thirty minutes later.  
It's 7:50 am.  
We're stuffed and we can't eat anymore.  
After lunch.  
It's 12:30 pm.  
We're stuffed and we can't eat anymore.  
I used my Aura power on Sienna that Laura gave me and I healed her broken leg.  
I felt really weak from using the Aura power and I passed out on the floor.  
It's 12:35 pm.  
Fifteen minutes later.  
It's 12:50 pm.  
I woke up and I looked around.  
I saw Nurse Flood and I saw all six firefighters.  
Lucian popped out of his Luxury Ball and he smiled at me.  
Lucian:"She's an Aura Guardian in training."   
He said.  
Lucian:"My mom Laura taught her how to use the Aura Sphere Move." "She's a Lucario."  
He said.  
Me:"I'm also a Psychic."  
I said.  
Me:"I haven't learned how to control my Aura power yet."  
I said.  
Sam:"So that's why you passed out after healing Sienna's broken leg."  
He said.  
Penny:"Why do you give nicknames to the Moemon?"  
She asked.  
Me:"It's the second rule of a Nuzlocke."  
I said.  
Me:"I lost Lani my Shiny Liepard in the Virbank City Gym Battle."  
I said.  
It's 12:55 pm.  
Three hours later.  
It's 3:55 pm.  
Sonic and I are in the backyard at Sam's house with everyone in the town.  
Sonic removed the two rings from his head and he opened the two portals with his power.  
Sonic and I entered the first portal with all eight pets.  
Sonic and I exited the second portal with all eight pets.  
It's 4:10 pm.  
It's 10:10 am in the Moemon World.  
Me:"Yay!" "We're back home!"  
I said.  
Sonic:"Hopefully Lysandre will stay in jail forever."  
He said.  
Me:"Yeah." "I hope that he does."  
I said.  
Sonic:"He doesn't deserve to be out on parole."  
He said.  
Me:"I wonder where the Ex Team Flare members are at."  
I said.  
Me:"I can sense them nearby on Route 22."   
I said.  
Me:"I'll get my strongest Team together."  
I said.  
Me:"Lucario,Delphox,Greninja,Chesnaught,Dedenne and Hawlucha."   
I said.  
Me:"The Baby Moemon can take a break."  
I said.  
Me:"They deserve it."  
I said.  
It's 10:15 am.  
The Chapter Ends.  
I hoped that you loved it Pokémongirl2589,midnightrebellion86,TheMythicalGreninja and PassivePeppermint.


	6. I meet the Ex Team Flare members and I become friends with them.

After lunch.  
It's 12:30 pm.  
I'm stuffed and I can't eat anymore.  
Thirty minutes later.  
It's 1:00 pm.  
I'm out on Kanto Route 22 and I've got my strongest Moemon with me.  
Laura the nonshiny female Mega Lucario,Clementine the Shiny female Chesnaught and Demeter the Shiny female Delphox.  
Gabriella the Shiny female Greninja,Bijou the Shiny female Dedenne and Larxene the Shiny female Hawlucha.  
The Ex Team Flare members saw me with my Moeballs and they smiled.  
Aliana:"Megan let's have a Moemon Battle!"  
She said.  
Me:"Aliana I accept your challenge!"  
I said.  
Bryony:"We're really sorry for your loss."  
She said.  
Mable:"We saw you on the news!"  
She said.  
Xerosic:"We've never met a human from the Real World before until right now."  
He said.  
Me:"My last Unova Gym Battle was on the news."  
I said.  
Me:"Lani saved my Serperior's life."  
I said.  
Celosia:"Where did you go yesterday Megan?"  
She asked.  
Me:"Celosia I went to Pontypandy yesterday."  
I said.  
It's 1:05 pm.  
Me:"I'll let all of you meet Fireman Samuel Jones."  
I said.  
Me:"I'm his wife." "We got married on Sunday at 7:30 pm."   
I said.  
Me:"It was a private one." "We didn't tell anyone."  
I said.  
Mable:"I can't wait to meet him!"  
She said.  
Me:"It's a six month jump over in Pontypandy."   
I said.  
Me:"The time over in Pontypandy is up by six hours."   
I said.  
Bryony:"It's November over there."  
She said.  
Me:"Elvis Cridlington and his wife Ellie have a six month old son named Ethan."  
I said.  
Me:"Arnold McKinley and his wife Penny have a six month old daughter named Gabriella."  
I said.  
Me:"Sam and I started our family on Sunday night." "It was Tuesday November the 5th 2024 and over here in the Moemon World it's almost summer."  
I said.  
It's 1:10 pm.  
Aliana:"I can't wait to see you have a kid with him."  
She said.  
Mable:"You'll be a really good mother."  
She said.  
Me:"If I had a kid I'd want it to be a girl."  
I said.  
Me:"Her name will be Lani Rose."   
I said.  
Me:"Rose is my aunt's name."  
I said.  
Me:"Hopefully the baby will have my eyes."  
I said.  
Xerosic:"How many kids do you want?"  
He asked.  
Me:"Three of each."  
I said.  
Me:"Twins are common on my mom's side."  
I said.  
Me:"I'm a twin." "Sadly mine didn't live."  
I said.  
It's 1:15 pm.  
After dinner.   
It's 6:30 pm.  
We're stuffed and we can't eat anymore.  
Thirty minutes later.  
It's 7:00 pm.  
I defeated the four Ex Team Flare scientists and I got some more $ from them.  
Five minutes later.  
It's 7:05 pm.  
I defeated Xerosic and I got some more $ from him.  
I left Team Flare's new base at 7:30 pm and I arrived home at 7:45 pm.  
Ten minutes later.  
It's 7:55 pm.  
I'm clean from my shower and I'm wearing my clean pink cat nightgown.  
Fifteen minutes later.  
It's 8:10 pm.  
My hair is combed and my teeth are brushed.  
Later that night.  
It's 10:30 pm.  
I'm fast asleep on the futon couch in my living room and my Moemon are fast asleep in their Luxury Balls.  
Over in Pontypandy it's 4:30 am on Thursday November the 7th 2024.  
Sam and his friends are fast asleep on the beds in the fire station.  
I'm pregnant and I don't know it yet.  
The Chapter Ends.  
I hoped that you loved it Pokemongirl21589,midnightrebellion86,TheMythicalGreninja and PassivePeppermint.


	7. I defeat the Alola Region Elite Four and I become the new champion.

The next day.  
It's 7:00 am on Tuesday May the 7th 2024.  
I woke up in my bedroom and I got dressed in my red Alolan outfit from Melemele Island.  
It's 7:10 am.  
Thirty minutes later.  
It's 7:40 am.  
I'm stuffed and I can't eat anymore.  
I left my house at 8:10 am with my Hoopa and I arrived on Alola Route 1 near Professor Kukui's house at 8:20 am.  
I boxed my Hoopa and I boxed my Mew.  
I quickly boxed everyone except for my Lucario and I got my Alolan Team out.  
It's 8:25 am.  
Laura the nonshiny female Lucario,Darby the Shiny female Decidueye and Jasmine the nonshiny female Incineroar.  
Poppy the Shiny female Primarina,Renee the Shiny female Ribombee and Lilac the Shiny female Mimikyu.  
Me:"Ash Ketchum is going to get betrayed."  
I said.  
Me:"I need to warn him." "Hopefully he already knows about it."  
I said.  
Me:"I need to get Paul arrested."  
I said.  
Me:"He doesn't treat his Moemon right."  
I said.  
Me:"The traitors will lose those Moemon."  
I said.  
Me:"They'll choose a new Trainer."  
I said.  
Me:"Hopefully Ash has traded away his twenty nine extra Tauros."  
I said.  
Me:"We'll help him out with defeating the traitors."  
I said.  
Me:"I'm ready to meet Professor Kukui."  
I said.  
Me:"Professor Burnet too."  
I said.  
It's 8:30 am.  
Meanwhile over at Professor Kukui's house.  
Ash sneezed two times and both Professors sneezed one time each.  
Yosei the Shiny female Sylveon Moemon gave her Trainer Ash a tissue and she smiled at him.  
Ash:"The traitors will show up soon." "I'm ready."  
He said.  
Ash:"Someone was talking about us."  
He said.  
Professor Kukui:"She's here." "The Real World faller."  
He said.  
Ash:"I've never met a faller from the Real World before."  
He said.  
Professor Burnet:"She lost one of her Shiny Moemon in the Nuzlocke." "Lani the Liepard."  
She said.  
Professor Kukui:"Her name is Megan Kendell and she looks just like Misty."   
He said.  
Professor Kukui:"Milo and Sonia too."  
He said.  
Ash:"I can't wait to meet her!" "She'll challenge me to a battle!"  
He said.  
It's 8:35 am.  
Meanwhile over on Alola Route 1.  
I sensed that someone was talking about me with my Aura power and I sneezed four times.  
Me:"They were talking about me."   
I said.  
Me:"I'm ready to meet them face to face."  
I said.  
Me:"He already knows about the traitors."   
I said.  
Me:"He traded the twenty nine extra Tauros away."  
I said.  
Me:"He has a Shiny female Sylveon Meomon." "She's very cute."  
I said.  
Me:"He also has a nonshiny female Partner Moemon Eevee."   
I said.  
Me:"He evolved his Pikachu into the Kanto form Raichu."  
I said.  
Me:"His Rowlet threw that Everstone away." "Now he'll evolve."  
I said.  
Me:"Hopefully they heard about Team Rocket's downfall."  
I said.  
Me:"I stopped them and I stopped the Team Flare boss."  
I said.  
It's 8:40 am.  
Five minutes later.  
It's 8:45 am.  
I'm at the Professor's house and I'm waiting for them to come outside.  
Yosei looked out of the window and she saw me standing underneath one of the trees.  
Yosei:"She's here!" "The Real World faller!"  
She said.  
Professor Burnet opened the door with her right hand quickly and she saw me underneath the tree.  
Professor Burnet:"Come on in!"  
She said.  
I entered the house really fast and I saw the Shiny Sylveon Moemon.  
Ash:"Yosei is so excited to meet you." "She's my Sylveon."  
He said.  
Me:"Hey!" "That's the nickname for my Shiny Snubbull."  
I said.  
Me:"Her mom Gretchen was caught at the Poni Gauntlet."  
I said.  
Professor Kukui:"Megan Kendell welcome to the Alola Region."  
He said.  
Me:"Professor Kukui it's Jones now." "I got married to Fireman Sam." "He lives in Pontypandy."  
I said.  
It's 8:50 am.  
Ash:"I've never heard of Pontypandy before until right now."   
He said.  
Me:"I stopped Team Rocket and I almost stopped Team Flare."  
I said.  
Professor Kukui:"We saw the Team Rocket arrest."  
He said.  
Me:"I was going to have a battle against Lysandre."  
I said.  
Professor Burnet:"We're so proud of you."  
She said.  
Ash:"It's about time that they were arrested."  
He said.  
Me:"Team Flare is on our side." "I hung out with them last night."  
I said.  
Ash:"I can't believe that they're on our side now."  
He said.  
Me:"They didn't want to be put in prison again."  
I said.  
Ash:"They'll help us out with the traitors."  
He said.  
It's 8:55 am.  
Me:"We're ready to be parents."  
I said.  
Me:"Sam has been single for a really long time." "I was that way too."  
I said.  
Me:"Charlie his little brother wants to be an uncle."  
I said.  
Me:"Sam's niece Sarah and her twin brother James want a cousin to play with."  
I said.  
Ash:"Megan what's the name of Charlie's wife?"  
He asked.  
Me:"Ash her name is Bronwyn Griffiths." "She took Charlie's last name."  
I said.  
Me:"Her father is Gareth Griffiths." "His job is a train conductor."  
I said.  
Ash:"I love trains!" "They're so cool!"  
He said.  
Poppy came out of her Luxury Ball quickly and she smiled at me.  
Me:"This is my Shiny Primarina Poppy." "She was abandoned by her Trainer Ariel."   
I said.  
It's 9:00 am.  
Ash:"I got some of my abused Shiny female Moemon from her!" "She got arrested."  
He said.  
Ash:"Kanto Vulpix,Alolan Vulpix,Torchic,Mudkip,Piplup and Popplio."  
He said.  
Ash:"Moana my Popplio has the Torrent Ability and everyone else has their Hidden Ability which is a first for me."  
He said.  
Amber:"Alola Megan." "I'm Amber."   
She said.  
Me:"My Shiny Kanto Ninetales has that nickname."   
I said.  
Amber:"I know where your dad is at Ash."  
She said.  
Amber:"He's in the Torren Region."  
She said.  
Amber:"I met Edgar who came from Helios City."  
She said.  
Ash:"Yay!" "He's alive!"  
He said.  
Me:"I caught Edgar."  
I said.  
It's 9:05 am.  
After lunch.  
It's 12:30 pm.  
I'm stuffed and I can't eat anymore.  
At 10:15 am I defeated the Alola Region Elite Four and I got the Team healed.  
At 10:30 am I defeated Hau the Kahuna's grandson and I became the new Alola Region Champion.  
Mallow:"Congrats on winning the Alola League."  
She said.  
Lillie:"I like the new rule of capturing one Moemon on each route."  
She said.  
Lana:"Me too!" "It's a way for stopping Poachers."  
She said.  
Kiawe:"Me three!"  
He said.  
Sophocles:"I can't wait to meet your parents."  
He said.  
Gladion:"Me too."  
He said.  
Sarah:"We want to meet Fireman Sam!"  
She said.  
Harper:"Yay!" "We're going to meet a firefighter!"  
She said.  
Me:"You have to meet his friends Elvis,Penny,Arnold and Ellie."  
I said.  
Me:"Elvis and Ellie Cridlington have a six month old son named Ethan." "Arnold and Penny McKinley have a six month old daughter named Gabriella."  
I said.  
It's 12:35 pm.  
Later that night.  
It's 10:30 pm.  
I'm fast asleep in my bedroom at the Moemon Center and my Moemon are fast asleep in their Luxury Balls.  
I'm going to be in my first trimester tomorrow night and I don't know about my pregnancy.  
The Chapter Ends.  
I hoped that you loved it Pokemongirl21589,midnightrebellion86,TheMythicalGreninja and PassivePeppermint.


	8. I win the Speed Course Moeathlon Event and I defeat the eight Johto Region Gym Leaders.

The next day.  
It's 7:00 am on Wednesday May the 8th 2024.  
I woke up in my bedroom and I got dressed in my yellow Alolan outfit from Melemele Island.  
It's 7:10 am.  
Thirty minutes later.  
It's 7:40 am.  
I'm stuffed and I can't eat anymore.  
Five minutes later.  
It's 7:45 am.  
I swapped my Alolan Team out and I got my Johto Team out.  
Laura the nonshiny female Mega Lucario,Maple the Shiny female Mega Meganium and Cassandra the Shiny female Mega Typhlosion.  
Justine the Shiny female Mega Feraligatr,Meredith the Shiny female Mega Ampharos and Tucker the Shiny male Togekiss.  
Ash and his friends raced into the Moemon Center at 7:55 am.  
Ash:"Alola Megan!"   
He said.  
Me:"Alola Ash!"  
I said.  
Sophocles:"Megan what Region will you visit next?"  
He asked.  
Me:"Sophocles I'm going to the Johto Region."  
I said.  
Me:"Wish me good luck in the Moeathlon."  
I said.  
Ash:"I lost in that to a Snorlax."  
He said.  
Mallow:"Can I come with you Megan?"  
She asked.  
Me:"Yes." "You can Mallow!"  
I said.  
Mallow:"The only Moemon that I've got are Taylor and Lisa."   
She said.  
Mallow:"Tsareena and Leafeon."  
She said.  
It's 8:00 am.  
One hour later.  
It's 9:00 am.  
Ash,Mallow,Lillie,Lana,Kiawe and Sophocles caught the traitor's Moemon who had come to them.  
Ten minutes later.  
It's 9:10 am.  
Lille,Lana,Mallow and I are at New Bark Town in the Johto Region.  
Five minutes later.  
It's 9:15 am.  
I boxed Sonic and I swapped Tucker out for Edgar.  
After lunch.  
It's 12:30 pm.  
We're stuffed and we can't eat anymore.   
I got four Gym Badges by 11:30 am and I need four more.  
Three hours later.  
It's 3:30 pm.  
I got the other four Gym Badges and I'm ready for the Moemon League.  
One hour later.  
It's 4:30 pm.  
We competed in the Moeathlon and I won the Speed medal.  
Lillie got second place and Mallow got third place while Lana got fourth place.  
Lana:"I can't believe that you won Megan."  
She said.  
Me:"Lana I trained my Moemon really well."  
I said.  
Lillie:"I don't mind getting second place."  
She said.  
Mallow:"I'm ok with getting third place."  
She said.  
Me:"I'll let you into Pontypandy sometime."  
I said.  
Me:"Sam is a very brave man."  
I said.  
Lana:"He'll rescue you from a house fire."  
She said.  
Me:"Yeah." "He would save me from a house fire."  
I said.  
Me:"Ellie,Sam and Elvis don't have any Moemon."  
I said.  
Me:"Penny and Arnold too."  
I said.  
It's 4:35 pm.  
After dinner.  
It's 6:30 pm.  
We're stuffed and we can't eat anymore.  
Me:"Paul's Moemon have left him."  
I said.  
Me:"Gliscor can be yours Lillie and Torterra can be yours Mallow."  
I said.  
Me:"Ash will capture the other twelve Moemon."  
I said.  
Lillie:"I've never raised a Gliscor before."  
She said.  
Me:"I've got a Shiny male Gliscor." "His nickname is Gavin."  
I said.  
Lillie:"You'll have to help me train Gliscor."  
She said.  
Me:"He's a really sweet Moemon."  
I said.  
Me:"My Gliscor has a Brave Nature."  
I said.  
Lillie:"Megan when are you going to defeat the Johto League?"  
She asked.  
Me:"Lillie I'm going to defeat them next week at 2:30 pm."  
I said.  
It's 6:35 pm.  
Later that night.  
It's 10:30 pm.  
The boys are fast asleep at Professor Kukui's house and we're fast asleep at the mansion.  
At 8:30 pm I saw my baby bump in the mirror and I decided to hide the pregnancy from my friends.  
I'm in my first trimester and I've got two more days until my baby is born.  
The Chapter Ends.  
I hoped that you loved it Pokemongirl21589,midnightrebellion86,TheMythicalGreninja and PassivePeppermint.


	9. The eight traitors show up to make Ash quit and to take their Moemon back.

The next day.  
It's 7:00 am on Thursday May the 9th 2024.  
I woke up in my bedroom and I got dressed in my blue Alolan outfit from Melemele Island.  
It's 7:10 am.  
I grabbed a coat from my closet and I put it on to hide my baby bump which was starting to show more.  
Me:"I can't let them know about this baby."   
I said quietly.  
Me:"Team Galactic's Boss is still alive and so is Hunter J."  
I said.   
Me:"Team Rocket Jessie and James don't know about the arrests."  
I said.  
Me:"I'll have to tell them."  
I said.  
Me:"They're at Hau'oli City working inside of a malasada truck."  
I said.  
Me:"I'll let my Moemon taste their honey malasadas."  
I said.  
Me:"I've got a gut feeling that this baby is going to be a girl." "That's what I want."  
I said quietly.  
Me:"This four day pregnancy is based off of the Sims 2,3 and 4 on my laptop computer."  
I said quietly.  
It's 7:15 am.  
Thirty minutes later.  
It's 7:45 am.  
I'm stuffed and I can't eat anymore.  
Fifteen minutes later.  
It's 8:00 am.  
I'm in Hau'oli City at the malasada truck and I'm waiting for the Ex Team Rocket members.  
Five minutes later.  
It's 8:05 am.  
Jessie,James and Meowth arrived at the malasada truck.  
The three Ex Team Rocket members looked at me quickly and gasped.  
Meowth:"I told you that she existed when I saw her battling against the Virbank City Gym Leader on the tv and you didn't believe me!"  
He said.  
James:"You weren't lying to us at all."  
He said.  
Jessie:"She's married!" "I wonder who her husband is!"  
She said.  
Me:"Fireman Samuel Jones is my husband." "He lives in Pontypandy."  
I said.  
Meowth:"I've never heard of that place before!"  
He said.  
James:"You're expecting a baby." "I can see the bump."  
He said.  
Me:"You're right about that." "My husband doesn't know yet."  
I said.  
Me:"This four day pregnancy is based off of the Sims 2,3 and 4 video games on my laptop computer."   
I said.  
Me:"On Saturday I'll give birth."  
I said.  
It's 8:10 am.  
Me:"I disbanded Team Rocket."   
I said.  
Me:"That was on Saturday May the 4th."  
I said.  
Meowth:"This is our chance to be the good guys!"  
He said.  
James:"From now on we're the good guys."  
He said.  
Jessie:"No more stealing Moemon from Trainers."  
She said.  
Me:"That's really good news to me."  
I said.  
James:"Do you know the gender yet?"  
He asked.  
Me:"No." "I don't."  
I said.  
Me:"I want it to be a little girl."  
I said.  
Me:"I'll name her Lani Rose after my dead Shiny Liepard." "Her middle name comes from my aunt."  
I said.  
It's 8:15 am.  
James:"That's a really cute name for your kid."  
He said.  
Meowth:"I want a nickname!"  
He said.  
Me:"You look like a Jason to me."  
I said.  
Jason:"I love my new nickname!"  
He said.  
Me:"I'm Megan Jones by the way."  
I said.  
James:"Your last name was Kendell."  
He said.  
Me:"I took my husband's last name."   
I said.  
Me:"Sarah is my niece and James is my nephew."  
I said.  
Me:"Charlie is my brother in law and Bronwyn is my sister in law."  
I said.  
Me:"Gareth is my father in law."  
I said.  
It's 8:20 am.  
Fifteen minutes later.  
It's 8:35 am.  
Jessie,James,Jason and I are at the Moemon Anime School.  
Lillie saw me with the three Ex Team Rocket members and she raced over with her Alolan Vulpix Snowy.  
Lillie:"You're late for school!"  
She said.  
Me:"I had to tell them that Team Rocket is gone forever."  
I said.  
Jason:"I saw her on the news when she was battling against Roxie!"  
He said.  
Jason:"These two didn't believe me at all!"  
He said.  
James:"We saw her earlier."  
He said.  
Jessie:"She's a Nuzlocker." "I'm not doing that."  
She said.  
Jason:"We'll help you with the shopping."  
He said.  
James:"We heard that the Team Flare Boss is alive."  
He said.  
Jessie:"We're going to Pontypandy with you."  
She said.  
It's 8:40 am.  
Lillie looked at my stomach quickly and she saw the baby bump.  
Lillie:"You're pregnant!"   
She said.  
Me:"This four day pregnancy is based off of the Sims 2,3 and 4 video games on my laptop computer."  
I said.  
Me:"I want this little one to be a girl."  
I said.  
Lillie:"Can I help you with the baby shopping Megan?"  
She asked.  
Me:"Yes!" "You can Lillie."  
I said.  
Jason:"I'm Jason."   
He said.  
Lillie:"That's a really nice nickname!"  
She said.  
Jessie:"Xerosic can tell you what the baby's gender is."  
She said.  
Me:"I'll defeat him in a Moemon Battle again."  
I said.  
It's 8:45 am.  
Lillie:"I'm really glad that they're on our side now."  
She said.  
Lillie:"Team Flare."  
She said.  
Me:"They were really easy to defeat."  
I said.  
Me:"I hope that the Hoenn Region Gym Leaders won't be mad at me." "I killed one of my Moemon in the Nuzlocke."  
I said.  
Me:"They'll be my next opponents."  
I said.  
Ash:"The traitors are coming!"  
He said.  
Me:"I'm ready to take them down!"  
I said.  
Me:"Let's teach them a very important lesson!"  
I said.  
Me:"Don't betray your friends."  
I said.  
Ash:"Paul is coming as well!"  
He said.  
It's 8:50 am.  
Me:"Ugh!" "I hate that guy!"  
I said.  
Me:"Releasing weak Moemon and also giving one away."  
I said.  
Lillie:"I won't let him take back any of those Moemon."  
She said.  
Me:"He'll be grounded forever by Reggie."  
I said.  
Me:"That's his older brother."   
I said.  
Me:"I've got three stepbrothers."  
I said.  
Me:"Dallas,Joshua and Jordan Burlieson."  
I said.  
Me:"I've got three step nieces and one step nephew."  
I said.  
Me:"Brynlee,Brystol,Grey and Karlie."  
I said.  
Me:"They're going to love my husband Fireman Sam."  
I said.  
It's 8:55 am.  
Five minutes later.  
It's 9:00 am.  
Delia,Samuel Oak,Iris,Cilan,Misty,Brock,May,Dawn,Reggie and Paul arrived.   
Misty:"Give me the Moemon right now!"  
She shouted angrily.  
Paul:"I'll treat my Moemon better."  
He said.  
Me:"No!" "You're not getting them back!"  
I shouted angrily.  
Me:"You betrayed my friend!"  
I shouted angrily.  
Ash:"Dylan use your Thunderbolt Move on them!"  
He shouted.  
Reggie:"Little brother you're grounded forever."  
He said.  
Reggie:"I told you to treat them nicely."  
He said.  
Reggie:"They hate you!"  
He said.  
Lillie:"Leave right now!"  
She said.  
Kiawe:"Megan teach them a lesson!"  
He said.  
It's 9:05 am.  
Me:"I'm the new Alola Region Champion."   
I said.  
Me:"Don't make me send out Jasmine."  
I said.  
Me:"She'll kick your butts with her Darkest Lariat Move."  
I said.  
Ash:"Manaphy turned against you May."  
He said.  
Ash:"You're not his mom anymore."  
He said.  
May:"You're a failure Ash."  
She said.  
Me:"He had his fair share of wins and losses."  
I said.  
Me:"There are new Regions to explore."  
I said.  
Me:"Rikoto,Reborn,Aevium and Urobos."  
I said.  
Me:"Tandor,Tohoak,Vesryn and Aroma."  
I said.  
It's 9:10 am.  
Me:"Konoha and Amaro."  
I said.  
Me:"I made the Konoha Region up."  
I said.  
Me:"Rikoto,Tandor,Urobos,Tohoak,Vesryn,Amaro and Aroma have eight Gym Badges."  
I said.  
Me:"Konoha,Aevium and Reborn have eighteen Gym Badges."  
I said.  
Ash:"I want to visit the Konoha Region!"  
He said.  
Me:"The other four Amaro Region Gym Leaders are getting ready for challengers."  
I said.  
Me:"The first Amaro Region Gym Leader of Vayona Town has Fighting Types." "His name is Kendo."  
I said.  
Me:"The second Amaro Region Gym Leader of Grenia Cove has Water Types." "His name is Colonel Lake."  
I said.  
Me:"The third Amaro Region Gym Leader of Denote City has Flying Types." "Her name is Ariel."  
I said.  
Me:"The fourth Amaro Region Gym Leader of Loraflay Village has Grass Types." "His name is Briar."  
I said.  
It's 9:15 am.  
Ash:"Let's do the Tandor Region next."  
He said.  
Me:"You need special permission to enter the Tandor Region."  
I said.  
Me:"It was due to the Nuclear Moemon."  
I said.  
Me:"All eight of you give me the Moedexes."  
I said.  
Me:"All eight of you can't raise Moemon ever again."  
I said.  
Me:"All eight of you are on the Trainers blacklist forever!"  
I said.  
Reggie:"I took my brother's Moedex."  
He said.  
Reggie:"It's in the trashcan now."  
He said.  
May:"You can't do that to us!"  
She said.  
Me:"Yes!" "I can!"  
I said.  
It's 9:20 am.  
Fifteen minutes later.  
It's 9:35 am.   
The police arrived and they arrested all eight traitors along with Paul.  
After lunch.  
It's 12:30 pm.  
We're stuffed and we can't eat anymore.  
Three hours later.   
It's 3:30 pm.  
Lillie,Jessie and I bought clothes for the new baby.  
Pink,purple and red.  
We got the white crib from Lillie and we redid the paint color.  
After dinner.  
It's 6:30 pm.  
Ash:"I can't believe that your pregnancy is based off of a video game."  
He said.  
Me:"The Sims 2,3 and 4 on my laptop computer."  
I said.  
Me:"I want it to be a girl."   
I said.  
Me:"In the Sims 3 you have two ways for a baby's gender."  
I said.  
Me:"Three apples for a boy."  
I said.  
Me:"Three watermelons for a girl."  
I said.  
Ash:"You had three slices of watermelon yesterday."  
He said.  
Me:"Yeah." "I did."  
I said.  
Me:"I'll go see Xerosic tomorrow."  
I said.  
Me:"He'll tell me what the baby's gender is."  
I said.  
It's 6:35 pm.  
Later that night.  
It's 10:30 pm.  
We're fast asleep at the mansion and the boys are fast asleep at Professor Kukui's house.  
I'm in my second trimester and I've got two days left.  
The Chapter Ends.  
I hoped that you loved it Pokemongirl21589,midnightrebellion86,TheMythicalGreninja and PassivePeppermint.


	10. I find out what my baby's gender is and I visit my husband in Pontypandy.

The next day.  
It's 7:00 am on Friday May the 10th 2024.  
I woke up in my bedroom and I got dressed in my pink Alolan outfit   
It's 7:10 am.  
Thirty minutes later.  
It's 7:40 am.  
I'm stuffed and I can't eat anymore.  
At 7:55 am I left the mansion with my Hoopa Sonic and I reached my destination which is the new Team Flare base at 8:15 am.  
I recalled my Hoopa Sonic to the Luxury Ball and I put it into the left pocket of my shorts.  
I entered the base through an open door and I hid behind the wall near a bathroom.  
Aliana and Celosia looked at the security camera in the hallway.  
Aliana and Celosia saw me hiding behind a wall with the baby bump showing.  
Aliana:"Yay!" "She came back here to visit us!"  
She said.  
Celosia:"I saw her five days ago." "She wasn't pregnant."  
She said.  
It's 8:20 am.  
Mable and Bryony saw me hiding behind a wall in the hallway.  
Bryony:"You're pregnant!" "We can see that plain as day."  
She said.  
Mable:"You came here to know the baby's gender."  
She said.  
Me:"Yeah." "You got me."  
I said.  
Me:"I think that the baby is a girl."  
I said.  
Bryony:"Xerosic will give you the baby's gender."  
She said.  
Me:"This four day pregnancy is based off of the Sims 2,3 and 4 video games on my laptop computer."  
I said.  
Me:"The baby is due tomorrow."  
I said.  
Bryony:"You need to visit Pontypandy." "Sam doesn't know that he's going to be a dad."  
She said.  
It's 8:25 am.  
Five minutes later.  
It's 8:30 am.  
I got the baby's gender right and I did a happy dance around the room.  
I left the base at 8:45 am with my Hoopa and I arrived back at my Pallet Town house near the Ketchum's 15 minutes later.  
It's 9:00 am.  
Me:"I need to unpack the baby clothes."  
I said.  
Me:"I'm staying here with the baby for a while."  
I said.  
Me:"I can't wait to meet you Lani Rose."  
I said.  
Me:"I can't talk to my Real dad at all little one."  
I said.  
Me:"I got a restraining order on him."  
I said.  
Me:"He didn't treat me nicely at all."  
I said.  
Me:"There are three Contests in Amaro."  
I said.  
Me:"Sinjeta City,Phrazei City and Denote City."  
I said.  
Me:"The Amaro Region bad guy organization is Team Umbra."  
I said.  
Me:"There's a tournament in Kafue Town."  
I said.  
It's 9:05 am.  
Fifteen minutes later.  
It's 9:15 am.  
I'm on Pontypandy Mountain near the Rescue Center and I'm looking at the ocean from far away.  
It's 3:20 pm on Monday November the 11th 2024.  
Me:"I forgot about the Yudon Town contest in Amaro!"  
I said.  
Lani heard my voice and she kicked really hard.  
Me:"Kenny,Drew,Harley,Zoey,Ursula and Solidad are coordinators."   
I said.  
Me:"They'll be my opponents and for Jessie as well."  
I said.  
Me:"I wonder who the other challengers are for that tournament."  
I said.  
Me:"Ash,Kiawe,Gladion,Hau,Jessie,James,Sophocles,Lillie,Lana,Acerola and Mallow will enter it besides me."  
I said.  
Me:"There will be a grand total of thirty two people entering that tournament."  
I said.  
Me:"Twelve out of thirty two so far."  
I said.  
Me:"I didn't invite my Real World friends."  
I said.  
Me:"I didn't want them to see my Moemon die."  
I said.  
It's 3:25 pm.  
Ten minutes later.  
It's 3;35 pm.  
I'm at the fire station and I didn't see the two engines.  
I went inside the station and I sat down on the bench.  
Me:"They're out on a rescue mission."  
I said.  
Me:"I didn't see the helicopter."  
I said.  
Me:"It has to be Norman Price again."  
I said.  
Me:"He's always causing trouble for everyone."  
I said.  
Me:"We'll have plenty of time to make a cake."  
I said.  
Me:"They don't know that I'm pregnant."  
I said.  
Me:"I'll surprise them with a cake."  
I said.  
Me:"It won't take very long at all to complete."  
I said.  
It's 3:30 pm.  
Forty five minutes later.  
It's 4:15 pm.  
The cake is complete and it's cooling down on the counter.  
I heard the fire engines pull in and I quickly hid behind the fridge.  
Elvis quickly exited Jupiter and he smelled something really sweet.  
Elvis:"Someone made a cake!"  
He said.  
Sam:"Megan can bake really good cookies."  
He said.  
Penny:"Yeah." "She sure can."  
She said.  
Ellie:"She's here."  
She said.  
Arnold:"She left her shoes under the bench."  
He said.  
Steele:"I wonder why she's here."  
He said.  
Me:"Come up here into the kitchen everyone!"  
I said.  
Me:"I've got a very big surprise!"  
I said.  
It's 4:20 pm.  
Five minutes later.  
It's 4:25 pm.  
Steele,Sam,Elvis,Penny,Arnold and Ellie are in the kitchen.  
I'm standing in front of a cake and my back is turned so that nobody sees the baby bump.  
Me:"It's so nice to be back here."  
I said.  
Me:"I defeated the eight Ash Ketchum traitors yesterday and I put them in jail forever."  
I said.  
Me:"I became friends with the Ex Team Flare members."  
I said.  
Me:"Tomorrow morning someone new will be joining the family."  
I said.  
I quickly turned around and I showed the baby bump off to all six of the firefighters.  
Me:"This four day pregnancy is based off of the Sims 2,3 and 4 video games on my laptop computer."  
I said.  
Sam:"Yay!" "I'm going to be a dad!"  
He said.  
Me:"Yeah." "You're the dad to our baby."  
I said.  
Me:"We're together now."  
I said.  
Sam:"We didn't want anyone to know about our marriage."  
He said.  
It's 4:30 pm.  
Steele:"Congrats on the marriage and new baby you two."  
He said.  
Me:"The baby's gender is in a cake that I just made."  
I said.  
Sam:"I've always wanted to be a dad."  
He said.  
Sam:"I'd love to raise a little girl."  
He said.  
Me:"The baby is very healthy."  
I said.  
Me:"It was kicking me earlier."  
I said.  
Sam walked over to me and he hugged me gently.  
Sam:"Did you come up with any baby names?"  
He asked.  
Me:"Yes." "I did."  
I said.  
Me:"Benjamin Thomas for a boy and Lani Rose for a girl."  
I said.  
It's 4:35 pm.  
Me:"That middle name is from my stepdad."  
I said.  
Sam:"I love those names for our baby."  
He said.  
Me:"I already know the gender."  
I said.  
Me:"It's a surprise for everyone."  
I said.  
Steele:"Where did you get the girl's name from?"  
He asked.  
Me:"My Shiny Liepard Moemon." "She sacrificed herself to save Mia the Shiny Serperior." "It's a Nuzlocke."  
I said.  
Penny:"When our daughter is five years old we'll give her a sibling." "She'll know how to care for it."  
She said.  
Ellie:"We're doing that when Ethan is five years old."  
She said.  
Me:"Penny you should have a boy." "It'll balance the family."  
I said.  
Me:"Ellie you should have a girl." "Two of each in the family."  
I said.  
It's 4:40 pm.  
Sam quickly grabbed a knife from the drawer and he cut into the cake.  
Sam saw the pink icing and he knew that the baby is a girl.  
Sam turned around quickly and he smiled at everyone.  
Sam:"It's a girl!"  
He said.  
Steele:"I can't wait to meet her!"  
He said.  
Penny:"How did she die in the Nuzlocke?"  
She asked.  
Me:"Sludge Bomb Move Critical Hit."  
I said.  
Me:"Her death won't be in vain." "She saved Mia's life."  
I said.  
Penny:"Don't give up in the Nuzlocke."  
She said.  
Me:"Sam let's go visit your brother."  
I said.  
It's 4:45 pm.  
Fifteen minutes later.  
It's 5:00 pm.  
Sam and I are at the Wholefish Café.  
Sam:"Bronwyn,Charlie,Sarah and James come out here!"  
He shouted.  
Sam:"We've got a surprise for you four!"  
He shouted.  
All four family members exited the café quickly and they saw us two.  
Me:"Sarah and James I'm your new aunt."  
I said.  
Me:"You're also getting a new cousin."  
I said.  
Sam:"Hopefully she'll have your eyes honey."  
He said.  
Me:"Yeah." "Hopefully she'll have my eyes."  
I said.  
Sam:"This four day pregnancy is based off of the Sims 2,3 and 4 video games for a laptop computer."  
He said.  
Me:"I can't wait to meet her!" "She's due tomorrow!"  
I said.  
It's 5:05 pm.  
Sarah:"What's her name?"  
She asked.  
Me:"Lani Rose after my Shiny Liepard Moemon."  
I said.  
Me:"My aunt's first name is Rose."  
I said.  
Me:"Her last name is McMaken."  
I said.  
James:"Yay!" "Uncle Sam found a girlfriend!"  
He said.  
Me:"We're husband and wife."  
I said.  
Sam:"We kept it a secret from you."  
He said.  
Charlie:"I can't wait to meet my brand new niece."  
He said.  
Bronwyn:"We'll help you out by babysitting her." "She'll have so much fun with the twins."  
She said.  
Me:"She's going to visit you sometimes." "I want her to be around my Moemon."  
I said.  
It's 5:10 pm.  
Fifteen minutes later.  
It's 5:25 pm.  
I'm back in the Moemon World at my house near the Ketchum's and I'm ready for my baby.  
It's 11:25 am in the Moemon World.  
After lunch.  
It's 12:30 pm.  
I'm stuffed and I can't eat anymore.  
Three hours later.  
It's 3:30 pm.  
I've got the baby clothes put away and I don't have the baby crib.  
After dinner.   
It's 6:30 pm.  
I'm stuffed and I can't eat anymore.  
I've got the crib in my nursery and I told everyone the gender of my baby.  
Everyone hugged me and they smiled.  
I told them about Fireman Sam's reaction when he learned about my pregnancy and everyone laughed.  
Jessie,James and Jason gave me a pink teddy bear for the baby.  
Lillie and the girls helped me out with a onesie for tomorrow.  
It's pink with red and purple hearts.  
Ash and his Moemon set up a party to welcome Lani.  
Sam called me and he told us that they'll arrive at 12:00 pm.  
Later that night.  
It's 10:30 pm.  
I'm fast asleep on the futon couch in my living room and my Moemon are fast asleep in their Luxury Balls.  
I'm in my third trimester and I've got one day left.  
The Chapter Ends.  
I hoped that you loved it Pokemongirl21589,midnightrebellion86,TheMythicalGreninja and PassivePeppermint.


	11. We add Lani Rose to our family and everyone meets her.

The next day.  
It's 7:00 am on Saturday May the 11th 2024.  
I woke up in my bedroom and I got dressed in my Real World clothes.  
It's 7:10 am.  
After lunch.  
It's 12:30 pm.  
We're stuffed and we can't eat anymore.  
Group 1:Lana,Lillie,Mallow,Sophocles,Kiawe and Ash.  
Group 2:Hau,Mina,James,Gladion,Acerola and Jessie.  
Group 3:Hala,Olivia,Kahili and Nanu.  
Group 4:Molayne,Professor Kukui,Plumeria and Rapp.  
Group 5:Zipp,Tupp,Hapu and Professor Burnet.  
Group 6:Faba,Lusamine,Guzma and Wicke.  
Group 7:Sarah,James,Charlie,Bronwyn,Boyce and Steele.  
Group 8:Tom,Sam,Elvis,Penny,Arnold and Ellie.  
Group 9:Gareth,Xerosic,Mable,Aliana,Celosia and Bryony.  
Elvis:"This house is so beautiful!"  
He said.  
Me:"This house has six bedrooms and four full bathrooms."  
I said.  
Me:"The extra bedroom will become the playroom."  
I said.  
Sam:"This house is huge!" "It's perfect for our family."  
He said.  
Arnold:"You have enough room in the backyard for a pool."  
He said.  
Me:"That's what I was going to do next!" "Build an in ground pool."  
I said.  
Penny:"I'm so excited to meet Lani!"  
She said.  
Ellie:"Me too!"  
She said.  
I felt something wet in my shorts and I saw a puddle at my feet.  
Me:"It's time!" "She's coming!"  
I said.  
It's 12:35 pm.  
Twenty five minutes later.  
It's 1:00 pm.  
I'm holding Lani my newborn daughter and I'm looking at my husband.  
Thirty minutes later.  
It's 1:30 pm.  
Everyone met Lani and they saw that she has her mother's eyes.  
Thirty minutes later.  
It's 2:00 pm.  
Everyone from Pontypandy is back home and everyone else went home.  
Ash,Jessie,James and Jason stayed with me.  
After dinner.  
It's 6:30 pm.  
We're stuffed and we can't eat anymore.  
Ash:"Jason I want you to join my Team."  
He said.  
Jason:"Ok!" "Ash I'll join your Team."  
He said.  
Ash quickly captured Jason in a Luxury Ball and he let him out.  
Jason:"That Luxury Ball is so cozy." "You made me really happy."  
He said.  
Ash:"I'm going to use Luxury Balls from now on."  
He said.  
Me:"You're copying me!"  
I said.  
Ash:"Yeah." "I'm copying you."  
He said.  
Me:"You need to use stickers on the Luxury Balls." "That way you can tell them apart."  
I said.  
Ash:"I already did that."   
He said.  
James:"I'll capture a new Bellsprout and hopefully he'll be really nice to me."  
He said.  
It's 6:35 pm.  
Later that night.  
It's 10:30 pm.  
At 3:30 pm I gave Sam an update on Lani through texting and I got a response from him.  
Sam was so happy that his little girl was doing fine and he was very happy that I'm doing ok.  
Ash,James and Jason are fast asleep in the spare bedroom near the bathroom.  
Jessie and her Mimikyu are fast asleep on the futon couch in the living room.  
I'm fast asleep in my bedroom and my baby Lani is fast asleep in her crib.  
The Chapter Ends.  
I hoped that you loved it Pokemongirl21589,midnightrebellion86,TheMythicalGreninja and PassivePeppermint.


	12. I defeat the eight Kalos Region Gym Leaders and I get the three Princess Keys.

The next day.  
It's 7:00 am on Sunday May the 12th 2013.  
I woke up in my bedroom and I got dressed in my black Alolan outfit from Melemele Island.  
It's 7:10 am.  
Forty minutes later.  
It's 7:50 am.  
We're stuffed and we can't eat anymore.  
Lani my daughter looked at Jason with her emerald green eyes and she smiled.  
Jason:"She's a really happy baby today."  
He said.  
Me:"I just changed her diaper earlier."  
I said.  
Me:"Now she's full of formula."  
I said.  
Me:"I love her so much."  
I said.  
James:"I don't like Jessiebelle."   
He said.  
James:"She hates Growlie my Growlithe."  
He said.  
James:"I won't get rid of him!"  
He said.  
Me:"I'll teach her a lesson for you."  
I said.  
Me:"She'll never boss you around ever again."  
I said.  
It's 7:55 am.  
Jason:"Megan do you think that Delcatty likes me?"  
He asked.  
Me:"Jason I don't know about that."  
I said.  
Ash:"I'll call her out." "She's on our Team."  
He said.  
Ash:"I left her Luxury Ball in my bag."  
He said.  
James:"That's the spirit!" "Ask her out if she loves you!"  
He said.  
Jason:"I'll evolve for you Ash!" "I want to be just like Dylan."  
He said.  
Ash:"Jason that's what I wanted to hear." "You'll learn some new Moves."  
He said.  
Ash:"Power Gem is a really cool Move."  
He said.  
Me:"You can use the Move Night Slash."  
I said.  
Me:"Those Psychic Types will run away in fear."  
I said.  
It's 8:00 am.  
Five minutes later.   
It's 8:05 am.  
I'm all ready for my adventure in Kalos and I've got my daughter Lani in a baby carrier backpack.  
I switched out my Alola Team really fast and I got out my Kalos Team.  
Laura the nonshiny female Mega Lucario,Clementine the Shiny female Chesnaught and Demeter the Shiny female Delphox.  
Gabriella the Shiny female Greninja,Bijou the Shiny female Dedenne and Sylvia the Shiny female Sylveon.  
Five minutes later.  
It's 8:10 am.  
I've got my Vivillon on the Team and I've got my Sylveon in the PC.  
Fifteen minutes later.  
It's 8:25 am.  
I'm at the fountain in Santalune City and I'm waiting for the Gym Leader.  
Viola arrived in Santalune City at 8:30 am with her Vivillon and she saw me at the fountain.  
Viola:"Oh my gosh!" "She's a faller from the Real World."  
She said.  
Vivillon:"She has a baby with her."   
She said.  
Viola:"I need to know what her baby's gender is."  
She said.  
Me:"Yay!" "They're here baby girl!"   
I said.  
Vivillon:"It's a little girl."  
She said.  
Viola:"I wonder what she named her daughter."  
She said.  
Me:"It's time for us to win another Gym Badge."  
I said.  
Me:"Lani the Shiny Liepard Moemon I miss you so much!"  
I said.  
Me:"I named my first daughter after you!"  
I said.  
Me:"Lani Rose Jones." "It's too bad that you can't meet my husband Fireman Sam."  
I said.  
It's 8:35 am.  
Twenty minutes later.  
It's 8:55 am.  
I got the Bug Badge from Viola the Gym Leader and I got some more $.  
Velma is wearing a gray t-shirt on her chest and she has really short gray hair that's fuzzy.  
Velma is wearing a black shirt and she has wings coming out of her shirt's back.  
Viola:"Your daughter Lani is so cute!" "She looks just like you!" "I heard about that Nuzlocke death."  
She said.  
Me:"She was born yesterday at 1:00 pm." "We'll watch her grow up normally."  
I said.  
Me:"My four day pregnancy was based off of the Sims 2,3 and 4 laptop computer video games."  
I said.  
Me:"Fireman Samuel Jones my husband lives in Pontypandy."  
I said.  
Me:"He saves people from house fires."   
I said.  
Me:"He also saves people from the mountain."  
I said.  
Viola:"I can't wait to meet him!"  
She said.  
Viola's Vivillon:"Me too!"  
She said.  
Velma:"I've never met him before."   
She said.  
Demeter:"Me neither."  
She said.  
It's 9:00 am.  
After lunch.  
It's 12:30 pm.  
We're stuffed and we can't eat anymore.  
I've got three Gym Badges and I've got two Princess Keys.  
Lani looked at the key in my hand with her emerald green eyes quickly and she cooed happily.  
Me:"You love my Princess Key." "I just need one more."  
I said.  
Me:"We haven't lost anyone yet."  
I said.  
Me:"One death in the Nuzlocke isn't that bad at all."  
I said.  
Velma:"She wants to be a performer just like you." "I can see that look in her eyes."  
She said.  
Me:"Yeah." "You're right about that."  
I said.  
Demeter:"She'll try to take your Champion title someday."  
She said.  
Me:"I won't let that happen."  
I said.  
Gabriella:"She's going to become a Moemon Coordinator."  
She said.  
Bijou:"She can do both!" "We'll cheer her on!"  
She said.  
It's 12:35 pm.  
Four hours later.  
It's 4:35 pm.  
I've got all eight Gym Badges and I've got all three Princess Keys.  
Me:"I want to meet the Go Rock Quad Band."  
I said.  
Me:"Billy,Garret,Tiffany and Clyde."  
I said.  
Me:"I also want to meet the Ex Team Galactic Admins Mars,Saturn and Jupiter."  
I said.  
Me:"Clyde's Team consists of a Shiny male Mega Tyranitar,a nonshiny Kanto Region Golem and a nonshiny male Cradily."  
I said.  
Me:"Tiffany's Team consists of a nonshiny female Mega Camerupt,a nonshiny female Salazzle and a nonshiny female Arcanine."  
I said.  
Me:"Garret's Team consists of a nonshiny male Mega Scizor,a nonshiny male Dustox and a nonshiny male Volcarona."  
I said.  
Me:"Billy's Team consists of a nonshiny male Mega Pidgeot,a nonshiny male Slaking and a nonshiny male Purugly."  
I said.  
Me:"Mars's Team consists of a nonshiny female Purugly,a nonshiny female Bronzong and a nonshiny female Crobat."  
I said.  
Me:"Jupiter's Team consists of a nonshiny female Skuntank,a nonshiny male Bronzong and a nonshiny female Crobat."  
I said.  
Me:"Saturn's Team consists of a nonshiny male Mega Alakazam,a nonshiny male Crobat and a nonshiny female Toxicroak."  
I said.  
It's 4:40 pm.  
Over in Pontypandy it's 10:30 pm.  
Velma:"I'll deal with the Toxicroak."  
She said.  
Demeter:"I'll deal with the Crobat."  
She said.  
Gabriella:"I'll deal with the Alakazam."  
She said.  
Laura:"I'll deal with the Purugly."  
She said.  
Clementine:"I'll deal with the Golem."  
She said.  
Bijou:"I'll deal with the Tyranitar."  
She said.  
Me:"We need to train some more."  
I said.  
Me:"The Elite Four can use Mega Evolution."  
I said.  
Me:"We need to be very careful."  
I said.  
Me:"We can't lose another Moemon."  
I said.  
It's 4:45 pm.  
After dinner.  
It's 6:30 pm.  
We're stuffed and we can't eat anymore.  
Me:"I'm ready to defeat Diantha."  
I said.  
Velma:"Me too!"  
She said.  
Bijou:"Me three!"  
She said.   
Demeter:"We're really strong."  
She said.  
Gabriella:"We can't lose!"  
She said.  
Laura:"We captured Victini." "Our Trainer is so awesome!"  
She said.  
Clementine:"Wow!" "That's so cool!"  
She said.  
Laura:"Her nickname is Starfire." "She's a tv show character."  
She said.  
Me:"She's from Teen Titans Go."   
I said.  
Me:"I love her way better than Raven."  
I said.  
It's 6:35 pm.  
Later that night.  
It's 10:30 pm.  
I'm fast asleep in my bedroom at the Moemon Center and my Moemon are fast asleep in their Luxury Balls.  
Lani my daughter is fast asleep in her crib and she has a full tummy.  
I fed Lani a bottle at 8:30 pm and I put her to bed fifteen minutes later.  
The Chapter Ends.  
I hoped that you loved it Pokemongirl21589,midnightrebellion86,TheMythicalGreninja and PassivePeppermint.


	13. I lose my second Moemon and I get comforted by my seven new friends.

The next day.  
It's 7:00 am on Monday May the 13th 2024.  
I woke up in my bedroom and I got dressed in my beige Alolan outfit from Melemele Island.  
It's 7:10 am.  
Thirty minutes later.  
It's 7:40 am.  
We're stuffed and we can't eat anymore.  
Fifteen minutes later.  
It's 7:55 am.  
I've got Shannon on my Team and I've got her registered as my Partner Moemon due to her disabilities.  
Fifteen minutes later.  
It's 8:10 am.  
I'm out on Kalos Route 14 with my two day old baby and I'm ready to train my Moemon.  
Me:"Shannon come on out!"  
I said.  
Shannon quickly popped out of her Luxury Ball and she smiled at me.  
I put baby Lani into Shannon's arms and I smiled.  
Shannon:"It's a human baby." "I don't know what the gender is."  
She said.  
Me:"Her name is Lani Rose and she's my daughter."  
I said.  
Me:"Her dad is Fireman Sam Jones who lives in Pontypandy." "She looks just like me."  
I said.  
Shannon:"You named her after my best friend who died in the Nuzlocke."  
She said.  
Me:"Yeah." "I did."  
I said.  
Shannon:"Thank you."  
She said.  
Me:"You're welcome."  
I said.  
It's 8:15 am.  
Five minutes later.  
It's 8:20 am.  
A Blue Flower Florges appeared with her friends and she saw me holding a baby.  
Florges floated over to me with her friends following on foot and she looked at the baby girl.  
Florges:"That isn't my Shiny Flabebe daughter." "She looks just like her mom."  
She said.  
Ash's Goodra:"What's her name?"  
He asked.  
Me:"Her name is Lani Rose Jones." "She has a dad who fights fires over in the town of Pontypandy."  
I said.  
Me:"Fireman Samuel Jones."  
I said.  
Shannon:"She named her daughter after my best friend."   
She said.  
Me:"Lani the Shiny Liepard."  
I said.  
Ash's Goodra:"What happened to your Liepard miss?"  
He asked.  
Me:"She died Goodra." "This is a Nuzlocke."  
I said.  
It's 8:25 am.  
Florges:"Have you seen my daughter's Egg?"  
She asked.  
Me:"Yeah." "I found her Egg."   
I said.  
Me:"I captured her." "She's in my PC account."  
I said.  
Velma popped out of her Luxury Ball quickly and she smiled at me.  
Velma:"She's telling you the truth." "I'm her best friend forever."  
She said.  
Florges:"I don't believe any of you!"  
She said.  
Velma:"Don't call my Trainer a liar!"  
She shouted angrily.  
Velma:"She's a very honest person!"  
She said.  
Goodra:"I believe you Vivillon." "She's a very nice person." "I can see it in her eyes."  
He said.  
Florges:"I need some proof that you captured my daughter."  
She said.  
It's 8:30 am.  
Florges:"Do you have a picture of her?"  
She asked.  
Me:"Yeah." "I do." "It's in my purple backpack."  
I said.  
Velma:"You forgot it at the Moemon Center!"  
She said.  
Me:"Yeah." "I did."  
I said.  
Florges got really mad at me and she quickly started up her Moonblast Move.  
Shannon got up from the log quickly and she got in front of us two.  
Shannon roared angrily at the Florges and she quickly started up her Flash Cannon Move.  
Florges quickly used the Moonblast Move on Shannon and she sent her crashing into a nearby tree.  
Shannon broke her neck and she also broke her back from the impact when she crashed into the tree.  
Shannon quickly closed her eyes and she passed away from the injuries.  
It's 8:35 am.  
Male Voice:"Toxicroak use your Poison Jab Move on Florges!"  
He shouted.  
I quickly recalled Shannon to the Luxury Ball and I saw the black beam.  
A Toxicroak came out of nowhere running really fast and she used her Poison Jab Move on the Florges.  
I knew that my Moemon was dead and I burst into tears because she was my friend.  
Lani saw her new friend go down quickly and she burst into tears.  
Florges got poisoned by her opponent's Move and she quickly used the Aromatherapy Move.  
Me:"Shh." "You're going to be ok baby girl."   
I said.  
Me:"This was your first time seeing a Moemon die in the Nuzlocke."  
I said.  
Me:"I'll get rid of it so that your Moemon won't die."  
I said.  
It's 8:40 am.  
Mars,Saturn,Jupiter,Billy,Garret,Clyde and Tiffany raced over to me.  
Tiffany:"We've been wanting to meet you for a while."  
She said.  
Billy:"We saw your Virbank City Gym Battle."  
He said.  
Clyde:"Your baby is so cute."  
He said.  
Garret:"It's a little girl." "She has a purple outfit on." "I don't know what her name is."  
He said.  
Mars:"We're really sorry for your loss."  
She said.  
Jupiter:"We'll help out with the burial."  
She said.  
Saturn:"What kind of Moemon died?"  
He asked.  
Me:"Shannon a Shiny Kommo-o."  
I said.  
It's 8:45 am.  
Saturn:"Crobat use your Cross Poison Move on Florges!"  
He shouted.  
Crobat popped out of his Moeball quickly and he growled angrily at Florges.  
Crobat quickly used his Cross Poison Move on Florges and he knocked out the Moemon with a Critical Hit.  
Saturn's Crobat:"She won't bother you ever again Megan Kendell."   
He said.  
Me:"Crobat it's Jones now." "I got married to Fireman Samuel." "He lives over in Pontypandy."  
I said.  
Me:"He's a very busy man." "Stopping huge house fires." "Or saving someone from a cliff."  
I said.  
Me:"I'll never forgive her!" "She took on of my friends away!"  
I said.  
Velma:"Shannon and Lani are together forever."  
She said.  
Me:"Yeah." "You're right about that."  
I said.  
Me:"Lani Rose Jones I won't let anything bad happen to you." "I promise."  
I said.  
It's 8:50 am.  
After lunch.  
It's 12:30 pm.  
We're stuffed and we can't eat anymore.  
At 10:15 am we buried Shannon in the Hau'oli Cemetery and at 10:30 am we arrived in the Kalos Region.  
Me:"I'm leaving this Region for a while."   
I said.  
Billy:"Where are you going?"  
He asked.  
Me:"I'm going over to Pontypandy."  
I said.  
Clyde:"Are your Moemon going?"  
He asked.  
Me:"Yeah." "They're going."  
I said.  
Me:"I'm taking Lani with me."  
I said.  
Me:"I'll come back next year in 2025."  
I said.  
Me:"June to be exact." "It'll be winter in Pontypandy."  
I said.  
Me:"It's a six month jump in Pontypandy."  
I said.  
Me:"The time is up by six hours in Pontypandy."  
I said.  
It's 12:35 pm.  
Fifteen minutes later.  
It's 12:50 pm.  
I'm on a hill near the Newtown Road and I saw a huge house down below with the for sale sign.  
It's 6:50 pm on Thursday November the 14th 2024 in Pontypandy.  
Later that night.  
It's 10:30 pm.  
I'm fast asleep in my bedroom on the first floor and my Moemon are fast asleep in their Luxury Balls.  
My daughter Lani is fast asleep in the new crib that I bought for her and she has a full tummy.  
At 7:30 pm I bought groceries from Dilys and I returned home fifteen minutes later.  
At 8:15 pm I ate my dinner and I fed my daughter Lani a bottle at 8:30 pm.  
At 9:00 pm I put Lani down to bed and at 9:30 pm I went to bed after getting cleaned up.  
At 7:45 pm Dilys called Sam and she told him that I moved into Pontypandy.  
Sam was really happy and he thanked Dilys for the news.  
The Chapter Ends.  
I hoped that you loved it Pokemongirl1589,midnightrebellion86,TheMythicalGreninja and PassivePeppermint.


	14. I get really sick with appendicitis and I get it removed.

The next day.  
It's 7:00 am on Friday November the 15th 2024.  
It's 1:00 am on Thursday May the 14th 2024 back in my Moemon World.  
I woke up in my bed with a really dull pain in my stomach and I felt really warm.  
I felt really dizzy and I felt really nauseous.  
I closed my eyes and I fell asleep in my bed.  
Two hours later.   
It's 9:00 am.  
I woke up in my bed with a really sharp pain in my lower right side and I felt really hot.  
I felt really dizzy and I felt really nauseous.  
I heard my daughter crying and I couldn't move my body.  
Me:"Velma come on out!"  
I said.  
Velma quickly popped out of the Luxury Ball and she stretched her wings.  
Velma looked at me and she knew that I was in trouble.  
Velma quickly flew over to me and she saw the sweat dripping.  
Velma put her right hand on my forehead and she quickly pulled it back.  
Velma:"Ouch!" "You're burning up with a really high fever!"  
She said.  
Me:"I'm really cold!"  
I said.  
Velma:"I'll go get Fireman Sam."  
She said.  
Velma:"I don't know anyone in this town."  
She said.  
It's 9:05 am.  
Lani:"Mama!"  
She said.  
Me:"Oh my gosh!" "She just spoke!" "I'm so proud of her!"  
I said.  
Velma:"She's a six month old baby over here."  
She said.  
Velma:"Back in the Moemon World she was just a newborn baby."   
She said.  
Me:"She's hungry." "I'll go feed her."  
I said.  
Velma:"You're staying right here."  
She said.  
Velma:"You're really sick." "The baby can't get it from you."  
She said.  
Me:"I'm ok." "It's just a stomach ache."  
I said.  
Velma:"Where's the pain at?"  
She asked.  
Me:"Lower right side."  
I said.  
It's 9:10 am.  
Velma:"Crap!" "That's where your appendix is at!"  
She said.  
Me:"It hurts really bad!" "Make it stop!"  
I said.  
Velma:"Demeter can take care of the baby."   
She said.  
Velma:"I'll be back really soon with your husband."  
She said.  
Demeter popped out of her Luxury Ball quickly and she looked at Velma.  
Demeter:"What's wrong with her?"  
She asked.  
Velma:"She might have appendicitis."  
She said.  
Demeter:"I can tell that she isn't feeling very good." "I'll take care of her baby."  
She said.  
Velma:"This is a medical emergency!"  
She said.  
Demeter:"Don't worry about a thing." "We'll get you some help."  
She said.  
It's 9:15 am.  
Fifteen minutes later.   
It's 9:30 am.  
Velma arrived at the fire station and she saw Station Officer Steele looking at her from a window.  
Velma went inside really fast and she warmed herself up from the long flight.  
Velma:"It's way too cold outside!" "I'll get a ride home."  
She said.  
Velma:"I'm not a very big fan of cold weather."  
She said.  
Elvis exited the bathroom and he saw Velma in the vehicle room.  
Elvis walked into the vehicle room and he raced over to Velma.  
Elvis:"Hello miss." "I'm Elvis Cridlington."  
He said.  
Velma:"I'm Velma the Shiny Modern Pattern Vivillon."  
She said.  
Velma:"I'm one of the Moemon that Megan captured."  
She said.  
It's 9:35 am.  
Elvis:"Yay!" "We get to meet a new one."  
He said.  
Velma:"I'll show you where our house is at."  
She said.  
Elvis:"Where's it located at?"  
He asked.  
Velma:"It's below a hill on the Newtown Road."  
She said.  
Elvis:"That's the Smith family house." "They moved out one year ago."  
He said.  
Velma:"It has eight bedrooms and eight full bathrooms."  
She said.  
Elvis:"We checked their smoke alarms." "That was before they moved out."  
He said.  
Elvis:"They work perfectly which is a really good thing."  
He said.  
Velma:"You need to help Megan out right now!"  
She said.  
Velma:"She's really sick."  
She said.  
It's 9:40 am.  
Elvis:"What's wrong with her?"  
He asked.  
Velma:"She has a really bad stomach ache."  
She said.  
Velma:"She's also burning up with a really high fever."  
She said.  
Elvis:"We'll take care of her until Nurse Flood can arrive."  
He said.  
Elvis:"She gave us first aid training."  
He said.  
Velma:"That's why I came over here."  
She said.  
Elvis:"Everyone is upstairs listening to music with the ear buds."  
He said.  
Elvis:"I'll go sound the alarm."  
He said.  
Velma:"I'll meet you at the front door."  
She said.  
Velma:"I'm going home."  
She said.  
It's 9:45 am.  
Fifteen minutes later.  
It's 10:00 am.  
Velma is in my bedroom and she's warming herself up in front of my heater because she's cold.  
Ten minutes later.  
It's 10:10 am.  
I heard the sirens approaching and I knew that the firemen were close by.  
Me:"Thank you Velma."  
I said.  
Velma:"You're welcome Megan."  
She said.  
I sat up in the bed quickly and I saw a trashcan near the door with a bag inside.  
Me:"I feel like throwing up!"  
I said.  
Demeter quickly grabbed the trashcan with her Psychic Move and she put it down on my lap.  
I threw up into the trashcan and I burst into tears.  
Sam and his friends arrived at my house two minutes later.  
It's 10:15 am.  
Velma:"They're here!"  
She said.  
Velma:"I'll let them in."  
She said.  
Velma left the bedroom quickly and she unlocked the front door.  
Sam and his friends exited the vehicles quickly.  
Sam and his friends quickly got the first aid stuff.  
IV kit,first aid kit and stretcher.  
Sam and his friends entered the house quickly.  
It's 10:20 am.  
Velma:"Follow me."  
She said.  
Velma turned around quickly and she led everyone into my bedroom with a huge smile on her face.  
Sam took one look at my face and he knew that I was in trouble.  
Sam:"She's really sick." "Let's get an IV started on her right now."  
He said.  
Lani looked at her daddy and she smiled.  
Lani:"Dada!"  
She said.  
Sam:"Oh my gosh!" "She can talk!"  
He said.  
Velma:"Her first word was mama."  
She said.  
Penny:"That was our baby's first word." "Mama."  
She said.  
Ellie:"Our son's first word was dada."  
She said.  
It's 10:25 am.  
Ten minutes later.  
It's 10:35 am.  
I've got an IV in my left arm and I've got an oxygen mask on my face.  
Penny quickly reached into the first aid kit with her right hand and she pulled out a syringe full of medicine.  
Penny:"This medicine will stop the nausea."  
She said.  
Penny quickly put it into the IV with her right hand and she pushed the plunger down.  
Penny removed the syringe from my IV quickly and she threw it into my trashcan.  
Me:"It happened again." "Another Nuzlocke death."  
I said.  
Me:"Shannon saved Lani and me."  
I said.  
Me:"A Blue Flower Florges accused me of taking her Shiny Flabebe Egg while she was sleeping."  
I said.  
Me:"I'm not a thief!" "I wasn't around when that happened!"  
I said.  
It's 10:40 am.  
Sam:"Oh no!" "That's awful!"   
He said.  
Lani:"Mama love you!"  
She said.  
Me:"I love you too honey."  
I said.  
Penny:"I'm really happy that you and Lani are ok."  
She said.  
Me:"It was a Moonblast Move."   
I said.  
Me:"That's times four super effective on Kommo-o."   
I said.  
Me:"Dragon Type and Fighting Type."  
I said.  
Sam:"Shannon will be your guardian angel forever."  
He said.  
Me:"My mom doesn't know that she's a grandma yet."  
I said.  
Me:"I need to tell her."  
I said.  
It's 10:45 am.  
Sam:"What's her name?"  
He asked.  
Me:"Jennie Burlieson."  
I said.  
Penny:"Do you have any step siblings?"   
She asked.  
Me:"Yeah." "I do." "Three brothers."  
I said.  
Me:"Dallas and his wife Lindsey have a baby boy named Grey."   
I said.  
Me:"Brynlee and Brystol are my stepbrother Jordan's kids that he had with his wife Heather."  
I said.  
Me:"Joshua and Emilee his wife have a baby girl named Karlie."  
I said.  
Me:"Brynlee is nine years old and Brystol is six years old." "Grey is six and Karlie is five."   
I said.  
I felt really sleepy from the two medicines in the IV and I yawned two times.  
Penny:"You need to stay awake."  
She said.  
It's 10:50 am.  
Fifteen minutes later.  
It's 11:05 am.  
Nurse Flood arrived at my house and she exited her ambulance with the first aid kit.  
Two hours later.  
It's 1:05 pm.  
I'm at the Newtown Hospital and I'm in the recovery room fast asleep.  
I've got a drain in my side because the appendix burst and I don't have the ovarian cysts in my body anymore.  
Sam and his friends are back at the fire station.  
Two hours later.  
It's 3:05 pm.  
I'm wide awake in my hospital room and I'm waiting for my friends.  
Five minutes later.  
It's 3:10 pm.  
I heard a knock on the door and I saw the six firefighters.  
Jerry Lee and Elvis entered my room quickly.  
Jerry Lee:"Elvis told me all about you."  
He said.  
Jerry Lee:"I'm really sorry for your Nuzlocke losses." "Things will get better."  
He said.  
Me:"How's my baby doing?"  
I asked.  
Elvis:"She's ok." "Steele is babysitting her."  
He said.  
Elvis:"She loves to be around our son."  
He said.  
Me:"That's really good to know." "She's making new friends."  
I said.  
Me:"Velma is going to get a malasada for saving my life."  
I said.  
Jerry Lee:"What's a malasada?"  
He asked.  
Me:"It's a special treat for Moemon."  
I said.  
It's 3:15 pm.  
Five minutes later.  
It's 3:20 pm.  
Ellie and Penny got to visit with me.  
Five minutes later.  
It's 3:25 pm.  
Sam and Arnold got to visit with me.  
Later that night.  
It's 10:30 pm.  
I'm fast asleep in my hospital bed and I haven't eaten anything all day.  
Sam,Penny,Arnold and Ellie are on night duty.  
Elvis and Steele are off duty.  
The babies Gabriella,Ethan and Lani are fast asleep in the fire station's spare bedroom.  
The Chapter Ends.  
I hoped that you loved it Pokemongirl21589,midnightrebellion86,TheMythicalGreninja and PassivePeppermint.


	15. I leave the town of Pontypandy and I return to the World of Moemon.

One year and one month later.  
It's 7:00 am on Monday December the 15th 2025.  
I woke up in my bedroom and I got dressed in my Real World clothes.  
It's 7:10 am.  
Lani:"Mama I'm hungry!"   
She said.  
Me:"Hang on honey!" "I'm coming!"  
I said.  
Me:"I need to prepare my Moemon for the Amaro Region." "Then I'll feed you."  
I said.  
Lani:"Ok!" "I'll play with my toys mama!"  
She said.  
I quickly swapped out my five Kalos Moemon and I got out my five Rikoto Moemon.  
Me:"Ok!" "I'm done with swapping my Team!"  
I said.  
Lani:"Wow!" "That was really fast!"  
She said.  
Me:"That's because I got the PC account hooked up to my computer." "I had it on all night long."  
I said.  
Me:"It's plugged in." "I didn't play any games."  
I said.  
It's 7:15 am.  
Thirty minutes later.  
It's 7:45 am.  
We're stuffed and we can't eat anymore.  
Me:"We're leaving at 4:00 pm today." "It'll be 10:00 am over in the Moemon World."  
I said.  
Lani:"Yay!" "I get to see the band members again!"  
She said.  
Me:"The Go Rock Quads Billy,Garret,Clyde and Tiffany."  
I said.  
Me:"Mars,Jupiter and Saturn the Ex Team Galactic Admins too."  
I said.  
Lani:"They helped us after Florges killed our friend Shannon."  
She said.  
Me:"Yeah." "They did."  
I said.  
Me:"You might end up with my powers."   
I said.  
Me:"Aura Guardian and Psychic."  
I said.  
Lani:"I don't want my Moemon to die!"  
She said.  
Me:"Hopefully you won't end up with my Nuzlocke curse."  
I said.  
It's 7:50 am.  
After lunch.  
It's 12:30 pm.  
We're stuffed and we can't eat anymore.  
Fifteen minutes later.  
It's 12:45 pm.  
I'm at the fire station with Lani and I'm waiting for someone to open the door to let us in.  
Sam saw us outside from the balcony and he went into the kitchen quickly to warm up.  
Elvis opened the door and he let us come inside.  
It's 12:50 pm.  
Me:"I'm leaving for the Moemon World at 4:00 pm."  
I said.  
Me:"I'm ready to defeat the Amaro Region Gym Leaders."   
I said.  
Elvis:"We're going to miss you and Lani."  
He said.  
Elvis:"Your Moemon World friends must be really worried."  
He said.  
Me:"I haven't talked to them for a while."   
I said.  
Me:"They're probably wondering where I went off to."  
I said.  
Me:"I wanted to take a break from the Nuzlocke."  
I said.  
Me:"Raising my daughter is more important."  
I said.  
Elvis:"You're a great mother."  
He said.  
Elvis:"She adores you."  
He said.  
It's 12:55 pm.  
Three hours and five minutes later.  
It's 4:00 pm.  
I'm in the backyard at Sam's house and I've got Sonic the Hoopa out.  
Fifteen minutes later.  
It's 4:15 pm.  
I'm back at Lumiose City in the Moemon World and I'm looking around for the Go Rock Quad band.  
It's 10:15 am on Sunday June the 15th 2025.  
Me:"It's been a while since we left this Region together." "I'm so happy to be back."  
I said.  
Lani:"Yeah!" "I was a newborn baby last year."   
She said.  
Saturn,Mars,Jupiter,Billy,Garret,Clyde and Tiffany raced over to us four minutes later.  
It's 10:20 am.  
The Chapter Ends.  
I hoped that you loved it Pokemongirl21589,midnightrebellion86,TheMythicalGreninja and PassivePeppermint.


	16. I defeat the five Kalos Region Elite Four members and I let Diantha keep the title.

Mars looked down and she saw Lani hiding behind me.  
Mars:"Hello Lani." "I'm Mars."   
She said.  
Lani:"Hi!" "It's very nice to see you again!"  
She said.  
Me:"She's a one year old now." "I can't wait to give her a sibling in one more year."  
I said.  
Lani:"I want a baby sister!" "Her name will be Melody."   
She said.  
Me:"Honey there's a chance of me having twins."  
I said.  
Lani:"Two babies will be a handful."   
She said.  
Me:"Yeah." "Twins are double trouble."  
I said.  
Saturn:"When did she say her first word?"  
He asked.  
Me:"Six months old." "It was mama."  
I said.  
It's 10:25 am.  
Me:"I already ate lunch over in Pontypandy."  
I said.  
Me:"It was fish and chips from Bronwyn's café."  
I said.  
Me:"Last year on November the 15th I had my appendix removed."  
I said.  
Me:"I had to stay in the Newtown Hospital for three days."  
I said.  
Mars:"Oh no!" "That's awful!"  
She said.  
Saturn:"We're so happy to see you again."  
He said.  
Me:"Velma saved my life that day."  
I said.  
Me:"I gave her three dry malasadas."  
I said.  
Me:"My appendix ruptured on the way to Newtown's hospital."  
I said.  
Lani:"Nurse Flood took really good care of her when she was sick." "I want to be like her someday." "She's awesome!"  
She said.  
It's 10:30 am.  
Me:"You need to be in school for a nursing job honey."  
I said.  
Mars:"That's true."  
She said.  
Billy:"Let's go to the Amaro Region."  
He said.  
Clyde:"There's a tournament in Kafue Town."  
He said.  
Me:"I'm entering it!"  
I said.  
Clyde:"Me too!"  
He said.  
Billy:"Me three!"  
He said.  
Tiffany:"I'm entering it."  
She said.  
Garret:"Me too."  
He said.  
Saturn:"We're not entering it."  
He said.  
It's 10:35 am.  
After lunch.  
It's 12:30 pm.  
I'm all ready for the Kalos League and I got the Kalos Moemon healed up.  
Three hours later.  
It's 3:30 pm.  
I entered the Hall of Fame and I let Diantha keep the title of Champion.  
Malva and her crew raced over to me for an interview.  
Malva:"Hello Megan Kendell."   
She said.  
Me:"Hello Malva." "It's Jones now." "I'm married to Fireman Samuel of Pontypandy."  
I said.  
Me:"This is Lani my daughter." "She got her name from the Shiny Liepard Moemon."  
I said.  
Malva:"She's so cute!" "I could just eat her up!"  
She said.  
Malva:"Why did you let our Champion keep the title?"  
She asked.  
Me:"I'm doing the Nuzlocke!" "I already lost two Moemon!"  
I said.  
Me:"I don't want to lose anymore Moemon."  
I said.  
Malva:"I was just curious." "I'll leave you alone now."  
She said.  
It's 3:35 pm.  
After dinner.  
It's 6:30 pm.  
We're stuffed and we can't eat anymore.  
Later that night.  
It's 10:30 pm.  
I'm fast asleep in my bedroom at the Moemon Center and my daughter is fast asleep in the crib.  
Mars,Jupiter and Tiffany are asleep in the bedroom with me.  
Billy,Clyde,Garret and Saturn are fast asleep in the other bedroom.  
The Chapter Ends.  
I hoped that you loved it Pokemongirl21589,midnightrebellion86,TheMythicalGreninja and PassivePeppermint.


	17. Begonda Town A Battlefield for Rivals?

The next day.  
It's 7:00 am on Monday June the 16th 2025.  
I woke up in my bedroom and I got dressed in my white Alolan outfit from Melemele Island.  
It's 7:10 am.  
Forty minutes later.  
It's 7:50 am.  
We're stuffed and we can't eat anymore.  
Two hours later.  
It's 9:50 am.  
Ash and his Alolan friends are in Lumiose City.  
Professor Kukui,Guzma,Zipp,Plumeria,Lusamine and James.  
Ash,Faba,Hapu,Molayne,Hala and Molayne.  
Hapu,Gladion,Mina,Acerola,Tupp and Rapp.  
Kiawe,Hau,Lana,Lillie,Mallow,Sophocles,Olivia and Kahili.  
Nanu,Wicke and Jessie.  
Jessie:"I'm not entering the tournament and neither is Wicke."  
She said.  
Professor Kukui:"All twenty two of us are entering the Kafue Town tournament because Nanu backed out."  
He said.  
Me:"Ash,James and I are entering it."  
I said.  
Clyde:"My three siblings and I are entering it."  
He said.  
Me:"We need three more people to enter it."  
I said.  
Me:"Maybe I can get three of the Ex Team Flare scientists to enter it."   
I said.  
Ash:"Celosia is a really strong battler."  
He said.  
Me:"I'll go ask her if she'll join in."  
I said.  
Me:"I'll let them see Lani as a one year old."   
I said.  
Me:"They haven't seen her for a while because she was a newborn baby."  
I said.  
It's 9:55 am.  
Fifteen minutes later.  
It's 10:10 am.  
I'm at the Team Flare Head Quarters Base and I've got Lani the one year old baby.  
Me:"Bryony,Celosia and Mable join the Kafue Town tournament!"  
I shouted.  
Me:"We have three extra battle spots because Nanu,Jessie and Wicke backed out."  
I shouted.  
Lani:"Mama let's ask daddy's friends to battle in the tournament."  
She said.  
Me:"They're very busy honey." "We should have brought Hannah Sparkes with us."  
I said.  
Celosia and Bryony came outside three minutes later with Mable.  
It's 10:15 am.  
After lunch.  
It's 12:30 pm.  
We're stuffed and we can't eat anymore.  
Three hours later.  
It's 3:30 pm.  
We're at Begonda Town in the Amaro Region and we're waiting for the Professor.  
Professor Redwood came out of his laboratory and he saw all of us.  
Professor Redwood:"Welcome to the Amaro Region."  
He said.  
Professor Redwood:"I'm Professor Redwood."   
He said.  
Professor Redwood:"I heard about the betrayal." "That makes me really mad."  
He said.  
Me:"Ash two of your rivals are here."  
I said.  
Me:"Conway and Barry."  
I said.  
Me:"Drew,Kenny,Harley,Solidad,Ursula and Zoey are here."  
I said.  
Ash:"They're here for contests."  
He said.  
Ash:"The other two want to battle against me with their Moemon."  
He said.  
It's 3:35 pm.  
Barry,Conway,Drew,Harley,Kenny,Solidad,Ursula and Zoey walked over to us.  
Barry:"Wow!" "You're a faller from the Real World!"  
He said.  
Conway:"We're really sorry for your Nuzlocke losses."  
He said.  
Zoey:"Who does this cute little girl belong to?"  
She asked.  
Me:"She's my daughter." "Her name is Lani Rose Jones."  
I said.  
Me:"My husband is Fireman Samuel Jones of Pontypandy."  
I said.  
Solidad:"I've never heard of that place before."  
She said.  
Me:"I got them some Moemon last Christmas." "In our Pontypandy World it's Christmas right now."  
I said.  
Me:"I haven't told my mom about the baby."   
I said.  
It's 3:40 pm.  
After dinner.  
It's 6:30 pm.  
We're stuffed and we can't eat anymore.  
Later that night.  
It's 10:30 pm.  
We're fast asleep in the Moemon Center and we're ready to do the Contest tomorrow.  
The Chapter Ends.  
I hoped that you loved it Pokemongirl21589,midnightrebellion86,TheMythicalGreninja and PassivePeppermint.


	18. We enter the Sinjeta City contest and I win the ribbon.

The next day.  
It's 7:00 am on Tuesday June the 17th 2025.  
I woke up in my bedroom and I got dressed in my green Alolan outfit from Akala Island.  
It's 7:10 am.  
After lunch.  
It's 12:30 pm.  
We're stuffed and we can't eat anymore.  
One hour later.  
It's 1:30 pm.  
I called my mom on Face time to say happy birthday and I waited for her to pop up on my phone.  
My mom popped up on the screen one minute later and she smiled at me.  
Me:"Mom happy birthday!"   
I said.  
Me:"I'm trapped in the World of Moemon." "That's also called a gijinka."  
I said.  
Me:"I'm cursed with the Nuzlocke." "Last year was awful because two of my Shiny female Moemon."   
I said.  
Me:"Lani the Liepard and Shannon the Kommo-o."  
I said.  
Me:"I ended up in the town of Pontypandy and I met all of the firefighters." "That was when Lysandre was trying to capture me and turn me evil."  
I said.  
Me:"Fireman Sam and I are together forever." "We got married and we had a little girl."  
I said.  
It's 1:35 pm.  
My mom:"I want to see her right now."  
She said.  
Me:"Lani please come over here."  
I said.  
Lani raced over to me and she looked at the cell phone.  
Lani:"Alola grandma!" "I'm Lani Rose!"  
She said.  
Me:"She's a one year old." "In one more year we'll try again for a baby." "It'll be her little sister or brother."  
I said.  
Me:"Sierra the Xerneas gave all of us eternal life and my pregnancies are based off of the Sims 3 laptop computer video game." "Sims 2 and 4 as well."  
I said.  
My mom:"You might end up with twins."  
She said.  
Me:"Yeah." "I already know about that."  
I said.  
Me:"I need to go." "I'm attending a Moemon Contest." "This is my very first time doing one."  
I said.  
My mom:"Goodbye honey and I'll be rooting for you to win."  
She said.  
It's 1:40 pm.  
I hung up on my mom and I smiled at my daughter.  
Me:"Lani I'm going to use my Pichu and Litten for the Contest."  
I said.  
Lani:"Mama those are really good choices."  
She said.  
Me:"Gabriel for the Performance Round and Linus for the Battle Round."  
I said.  
Me:"Jessie is my partner in the Contests."  
I said.  
Jessie:"We'll win those ribbons."  
She said.  
Me:"Those ribbons are mine!"  
I said.  
Me:"I've never won any before."  
I said.  
Me:"I'll need to get a really fancy dress."  
I said.  
It's 1:45 pm.  
Two hours later.  
It's 3:45 pm.  
I got the Contest Ribbon and I got the Ribbon Case.  
After dinner.  
It's 6:30 pm.  
We're stuffed and we can't eat anymore.  
Meanwhile over in the Real World it's 12:30 pm.  
My mom:"I can't believe that my daughter has a kid!"  
She said.  
My mom:"Lani Rose is so cute!" "I love her so much!"  
She said.  
Tom Burlieson:"This is so awesome!"   
He said.  
Tom Burlieson:"I can't wait to meet her!"  
He said.  
My mom:"Jordan Kendell needs to know about this."  
She said.  
My mom:"He's an uncle now."  
She said.  
Tom Burlieson:"I'm going to tell my boys about this."  
He said.  
Tom Burlieson:"They're step uncles."  
He said.  
My mom:"Anthony Kendell can't know about his granddaughter." "He'll try to ground the little one for everything."  
She said.  
Tom Burlieson:"Yeah." "He can't know about this."  
He said.  
It's 12:35 pm.  
Meanwhile over in the Moemon World.  
It's 6:35 pm.  
Lani sneezed ten times and so did I.  
Later that night.  
It's 10:30 pm.  
We're fast asleep in the Moemon Center and we're ready to defeat the Gym Leader tomorrow.  
The Chapter Ends.  
I hoped that you loved it Pokemongirl21589,midnightrebellion86,TheMythicalGreninja and PassivePeppermint.


	19. We win the first Gym Badge and we get ready for the second Gym.

The next day.  
It's 7:00 am on Wednesday June the 18th 2025.  
I woke up in my bedroom and I got dressed in my orange Alolan outfit from Akala Island.  
It's 7:10 am.  
Forty minutes later.  
It's 7:50 am.  
We're stuffed and we can't eat anymore.  
James:"I'm going to win the Gym Badge."   
He said.  
Me:"You don't have any Fighting Type Moemon."  
I said.  
James:"I'll capture Bewear and her son."  
He said.  
Me:"Ok." "That'll do for now."  
I said.  
Me:"You can capture a Wild Croagunk instead of Bewear's son."  
I said.  
James:"Ok." "I'll do that."  
He said.  
Me:"I saw a Moemon Egg in the Begonda Forest."  
I said.  
Me:"I also saw a Wild nonshiny female Toxicroak."  
I said.  
James:"I'll go back there."  
He said.  
James:"I'll ask Toxicroak if she'll give her baby up to me."  
He said.  
It's 7:55 am.  
Two hours later.  
It's 9:55 am.  
We got the Gym Badge and we're ready for the next one.  
After lunch.  
It's 12:30 pm.  
We're stuffed and we can't eat anymore.  
Three hours later.  
It's 3:30 pm.  
We're done with training the Moemon and they're healed.  
After dinner.  
It's 6:30 pm.  
We're stuffed and we can't eat anymore.  
Later that night.  
It's 10:30 pm.  
We're fast asleep in the Moemon Center and we're ready to win the Gym Badge tomorrow.  
The Chapter Ends.  
I hoped that you loved it Pokemongirl21589,midnightrebellion86,TheMythicalGreninja and PassivePeppermint.


	20. Everyone from Pontypandy enters the Amaro Region and they watch us win Gym Badge #2.

The next day.  
It's 7:00 am on Thursday June the 19th 2025.  
I woke up in my bedroom and I got dressed in my purple Alolan outfit from Akala Island.  
It's 7:10 am.  
Forty minutes later.  
It's 7:50 am.  
We're stuffed and we can't eat anymore.  
After lunch.  
It's 12:30 pm.  
We're stuffed and we can't eat anymore.  
One hour later.  
It's 1:30 pm.  
Everyone from my second hometown Pontypandy is in the Moemon Center excluding animals and I introduced them to my friends.  
It's 2:05 pm.  
Sam:"Some of my Moemon have evolved."  
He said.  
Sam:"Lileep,Noibat,Fennekin and Totodile."   
He said.  
Me:"You need an Ice Stone for Snowflake."  
I said.  
Sam:"I'll buy one from the Celadon City department store."  
He said.  
Me:"Did you look that up on the computer?"  
I asked.  
Sam:"Yes." "I did."  
He said.  
Elvis:"I fully evolved my three Moemon."  
He said.  
Ellie:"Me too!"  
She said.  
Penny:"Me three!"  
She said.  
Arnold:"I don't have my Pansear fully evolved." "I need a Fire Stone."  
He said.  
It's 2:10 pm.  
Two hours later.  
It's 4:10 pm.  
We got the Gym Badge and we healed the Moemon.  
After dinner.  
It's 6:30 pm.  
We're stuffed and we can't eat anymore.  
Later that night.  
It's 10:30 pm.  
We're fast asleep in the Moemon Center and we're ready to win the 3rd Gym Badge after tomorrow.  
We're going to enter the contest and I'm going to win the ribbon.  
The Chapter Ends.  
I hoped that you loved it Pokemongirl21589,midnightrebellion86,TheMythicalGreninja and PassivePeppermint.


	21. We enter the Phrazei City contest and I win the ribbon.

The next day.  
It's 7:00 am on Friday June the 20th 2025.  
I woke up in my bedroom and I got dressed in my red Alolan outfit from Akala Island.  
It's 7:10 am.  
Forty minutes later.  
It's 7:50 am.  
We're stuffed and we can't eat anymore.  
After lunch.  
It's 12:30 pm.  
We're stuffed and we can't eat anymore.  
Two hours later.  
It's 2:30 pm.  
I won the ribbon and I put it in the case.  
Sam:"Congrats on winning the ribbon."  
He said.  
Elvis:"You did a really good job on the stage."  
He said.  
Penny:"We're leaving after the tournament is over with."  
She said.  
Arnold:"We'll be rooting for you to win Megan."  
He said.  
Ellie:"Yeah!" "You're going to win this tournament."  
She said.  
Mandy:"Two ribbons down." "Three more to go."  
She said.  
Joe Sparkes:"Megan your Moemon are really strong."  
He said.  
Tom Thomas:"I don't want to raise any Moemon."  
He said.  
Helen Flood:"Me neither."  
She said.  
Lizzie Sparkes:"My daughter Hannah will go on a journey."  
She said.  
It's 2:35 pm.  
After dinner.  
It's 6:30 pm.  
We're stuffed and we can't eat anymore.  
Later that night.  
It's 10:30 pm.  
We're fast asleep in the Moemon Center and we're ready to win the 3rd Gym Badge tomorrow.  
At 8:30 pm Ash captured the Aura Sphere Riolu and he nicknamed him Lincoln.  
The Chapter Ends.  
I hoped that you loved it Pokemongirl21589,midnightrebellion86,TheMythicalGreninja and PassivePeppermint.


	22. We defeat the bad guy organization Team Umbra and we send them to prison forever.

The next day.  
It's 7:00 am on Saturday June the 21st 2025.  
I woke up in my bedroom and I got dressed in my blue Alolan outfit from Akala Island.  
It's 7:10 am.  
Forty minutes later.  
It's 7:50 am.  
We're stuffed and we can't eat anymore.  
After lunch.  
It's 12:30 pm.  
We're stuffed and we can't eat anymore.  
Two hours later.  
It's 2:30 pm.  
We defeated the bad guy organization Team Umbra and we put them in prison forever.  
Norman Price:"I don't like Team Umbra." "I'm so happy that they're in prison."  
He said.  
Dilys Price:"Me too."  
She said.  
Derek Price:"Megan's Alolan Team clobbered them!"  
He said.  
Me:"Derek I'm saving my Rikoto Region Moemon for the tournament."  
I said.  
Lily Chen:"Megan go flying!"  
She said.  
Me:"Yeah!" "Lily I'm going flying in the next Gym."  
I said.  
Jeremy Flood:"Megan how are you going to fly in that Gym?"  
He asked.  
Me:"Jeremy I'll ride on the back of my Shiny Mega Salamence Shelby."  
I said.  
Me:"My Hoenn Team will win this battle."   
I said.  
Me:"Shiny female Minun,Shiny female Plusle and nonshiny female Mega Manectric."  
I said.  
It's 2:35 pm.  
After dinner.  
It's 6:30 pm.  
We're stuffed and we can't eat anymore.  
Later that night.  
It's 10:30 pm.  
We're fast asleep in the Moemon Center and we're ready to win the Gym Badge tomorrow.  
Little do I know that my narcissistic dad is planning to murder me and then frame my mom that I love for the crime.  
My friends are in grave danger and I'm in grave danger as well.  
The Chapter Ends.  
I hoped that you loved it Pokemongirl21589,midnightrebellion86,TheMythicalGreninja and PassivePeppermint.


	23. My dad enters the World of Moemon to find me and he tries to ground me forever from all of the electronics in my dark blue backpack.

The next day.  
It's 7:00 am on Sunday June the 22nd 2025.  
I woke up in my bedroom and I got dressed in my yellow Alolan outfit from Akala Island.  
It's 7:10 am.  
Forty minutes later.  
It's 7:50 am.  
We're stuffed and we can't eat anymore.  
Meanwhile over in the Real World at my dad's house it's 1:50 am.  
My dad grabbed his gun from the nightstand and he put some new bullets into it.  
My dad:"I'm going to find you Megan." "Then you'll be grounded forever until the day you die!"  
He shouted angrily.  
My dad:"No more friends and no more electronics!"  
He shouted angrily.  
My dad:"You're breaking the two hour electronic rule and there will be a price to pay!"  
He shouted angrily.  
My dad:"No writing stories and no drawing pictures!"  
He shouted angrily.  
My dad:"No books and no tv!"  
He shouted angrily.  
My dad:"I'm going to starve you and I'm going to whip you!"  
He shouted angrily.  
My dad:"I'm not going to let you use the bathroom and I'm not going to let you clean the clothes!"  
He shouted angrily.  
My dad:"You'll eat your poop and you'll drink your pee!"  
He shouted angrily.  
It's 1:55 am.  
A portal appeared out of nowhere in my dad's bedroom near the door four minutes later and it opened up.  
The portal sucked my dad inside with his gun and it closed up.  
It's 2:00 am.  
Meanwhile over in the Moemon World it's 8:00 am.  
The portal reappeared inside of the Begonda Forest and it opened up inside of some really tall grass.  
It's 8:10 am.  
My dad exited the portal and he put the gun away in his pants pocket with his knife.  
My dad walked around and he couldn't find me.  
It's 8:15 am.  
Meanwhile over at the Phrazei City Moemon Center.  
I sensed that my narcissistic dad was nearby with my Aura power and I froze in fear.  
Norman:"Megan what's wrong?"  
He asked quietly.  
Me:"Norman my abusive narcissistic dad is here!" "He's going to ground me forever from everything!"  
I said quietly.  
Derek:"Sam will stop him for you!"  
He said quietly.  
Me:"I don't want him to get hurt Derek."  
I said quietly.  
Me:"This is my problem."   
I said quietly.  
Me:"I'll have to battle against him."  
I said quietly.  
Me:"He'll use Fighting Type Moemon."  
I said quietly.  
Me:"Hawlucha and Machop." "Rocky and Maverick."  
I said quietly.  
Me:"He's armed with a gun." "A knife too."  
I said quietly.  
Me:"Tyranitar can tank a super effective Fighting Type Move."  
I said quietly.  
It's 8:20 am.  
Norman:"Megan why does he have those weapons?"  
He asked quietly.  
Me:"Norman he wants to kill me!" "I shut him out of my life forever."  
I said quietly.  
Me:"I was sick and tired of him treating me like dog poop all the time!"  
I said quietly.  
Me:"Grounding me for going over the two hour electronic limit." "Or clogging the toilet."  
I said quietly.  
Me:"He's a narcissistic jerk who only cares about himself."   
I said quietly.  
Me:"He has called me four really mean names that you should never say to a girl."  
I said quietly.  
Me:"They can't be said out loud with little kids around."  
I said quietly.  
Me:"First he'll try to ground me forever from all of the electronics."  
I said quietly.  
Norman:"We need to call the police." "We're in grave danger."   
He said quietly.  
Derek:"Fireman Sam we need you right now!"  
He shouted.  
It's 8:25 am.  
Fireman Sam raced into the Moemon Center and he saw me with the two Price boys.  
Norman:"He'll teach him a lesson."  
He said.  
Me:"My narcissistic dad is here!" "He's going to ground me forever from everything fun."  
I said.  
Sam:"I won't let him touch you and Lani."  
He said.  
Me:"He's in the Begonda Forest."  
I said.  
Me:"He's looking at the Moemon to capture."  
I said.  
Me:"We better get everyone ready to leave." "This city isn't safe anymore."  
I said.  
Me:"The little kids need to be kept safe."  
I said.  
Norman:"We'll hide in the Moemon Center."  
He said.  
Sam:"We'll stay outside of the Moemon Center."  
He said.  
It's 8:30 am.  
One hour later.  
It's 9:30 am.  
The kids are inside of the Moemon Center and the adults are outside of the Moemon Center.  
One hour later.  
It's 10:30 am.  
My dad arrived at the Moemon Center and he saw me with the six firefighters.  
Jerry Lee:"Sam get ready for a Moemon Battle."  
He said.  
Sam:"Jerry Lee I'm already for the Moemon Battle."  
He said.  
My dad:"Give me all of the electronics right now because you're grounded forever from all of them!"  
He shouted angrily.  
Me:"You're not the boss of me anymore!"  
I shouted angrily.  
Amber raced out of the Moemon Center and she used her Swift Move on my dad.  
Amber:"Take that you jerk!"   
She shouted angrily.  
My dad quickly pulled out his gun and he shot Amber in the chest.  
Amber fell onto the ground and she saw blood covering her shirt.  
Arnold:"Ash out here right now!"   
He shouted.  
Penny:"Your Partner Eevee just got shot by Megan's dad!"  
She shouted.  
It's 10:35 am.  
Ash raced out of the Moemon Center and he saw his injured Eevee.  
Elvis quickly tackled my dad and he got rid of the gun.  
Lani raced out of the Moemon Center and she saw her friend Amber injured.  
Me:"Penny please cover her ears with your hands." "She doesn't need to hear curse words."  
I said.  
Penny raced over to Lani and she put both hands on her ears.  
My dad saw the baby and he noticed that she looked just like me.  
My dad:"Who'd you have that baby with fucking slut?"  
He asked.  
Me:"Don't call me a fucking slut in front of our kid!"  
I shouted angrily.  
Sam:"We're the parents of that little girl."  
He said.  
Me:"Ash I won't let Amber die."  
I said.  
It's 10:40 am.  
Ash:"Fireman Sam send out your Moemon!"  
He shouted.  
Sam:"Ok!" "Ash I'm doing that right now!"  
He said.  
Sam:"Faith and Ruby come on out!"  
He said.  
Faith and Ruby quickly popped out of their Moeballs.  
Faith and Ruby growled angrily at my dad.  
Rocky and Maverick quickly popped out of their Moeballs.  
Sam:"Ruby use your Psychic Move on Maverick!"  
He shouted.  
Sam:"Faith use your Ice Punch Move on Rocky!"  
He shouted.  
My dad:"Maverick use your Bulldoze Move on Ruby!"  
He shouted.  
My dad:"Rocky use your Thunder Punch Move on Faith!"  
He shouted.  
It's 10:45 am.  
Ruby used her Psychic Move on Maverick and she knocked him out with a Critical Hit.  
Faith used her Ice Punch Move on Rocky and she knocked him out with a Critical Hit.  
Me:"You lost so give up."  
I said.  
Me:"Your Moemon belong to us now."  
I said.  
Elvis:"Rocky you're mine now."  
He said.  
Maverick and Rocky woke up quickly.  
Rocky:"Which one of you wants to raise me?"  
He asked.  
Sam:"Elvis Cridlington my friend wants to raise you Rocky."  
He said.  
It's 10:50 am.  
Rocky:"Who are you mister?"  
He asked.  
Fireman Sam:"I'm Fireman Samuel Jones."  
He said.  
Nurse Flood:"Someone needs to call the police!"  
She said.  
Ash:"Hang in there Amber!" "You're going to be ok!"  
He said.  
Amber:"Ash I was trying to protect Megan."  
She said.  
Daisy popped out of her Luxury Ball quickly and she growled angrily at my dad.  
Daisy:"How dare you hurt my friend!"   
She shouted angrily.  
Daisy:"Have a taste of my Glitzy Glow Move!"  
She shouted angrily.  
Me:"I can hear sirens!"  
I said.  
Me:"The police are coming here!"  
I said.  
It's 10:55 am.  
The police arrived at 11:00 am and everyone exited their vehicles.  
Ten minutes later.  
It's 11:10 am.  
My dad is inside of the police car and he's been charged by them with four counts of attempted first degree murder.  
Lani,Sam,Amber and me.  
After lunch.  
It's 12:30 pm.  
We're stuffed and we can't eat anymore.  
Amber is out of surgery on her chest and she can't battle for a while.  
Nurse Joy bagged the bullet that she had removed from her patient and she had her Flying Moemon Pelipper take it to the police.  
Me:"I hope that he gets the death penalty."  
I said.  
Sam:"He tried to kill me."  
He said.  
Ash:"Amber is going to be ok."  
He said.  
Nurse Flood:"We'll watch you testify against him."  
She said.  
Mike Flood:"Sam your Moemon are really strong."  
He said.  
Sam:"Mike it's all because of the very hard training."  
He said.  
Daisy:"I'm really happy that Amber's ok."  
She said.  
Hannah:"Me too!"  
She said.  
Kiawe:"He's going to prison forever."  
He said.  
Ellie:"I don't like him at all."  
She said.  
It's 12:35 pm.  
Me:"Lani your evil grandpa won't hurt me ever again."  
I said.  
Lani:"That's really good news to hear mommy."  
She said.  
Sam:"If someone backs out of the tournament I'm in."  
He said.  
Elvis:"That would be really cool!"  
He said.  
Hala:"Sam I'm not entering the tournament." "You can take my place."  
He said.  
Sam:"Ok!" "Hala I'll do that for you."  
He said.  
Hau:"Yay!" "We got a firefighter battling!"  
He said.  
Sam:"I love to battle against my friends."  
He said.  
Elvis:"He has defeated me five times."  
He said.  
Arnold:"He has defeated me six times."  
He said.  
It's 12:40 pm.  
Tiffany:"Let's celebrate our friend's freedom!"  
She said.  
Clyde:"No more abusive narcissistic dad ruining her life."  
He said.  
Billy:"You'll never see him again."  
He said.  
Mandy:"Mom how long will Amber be out of the battles?"  
She asked.  
Nurse Flood:"Mandy she'll be out of the battles for six weeks."  
She said.  
Mike Flood:"She needs to rest." "Nurse Joy saved her life."  
He said.  
Norman:"Sam you saved us from that awful man!"  
He said.  
Derek:"Yeah!" "You kept him from shooting us!"  
He said.  
Sam:"I was just doing my job boys."  
He said.  
Penny:"Let's go get some ice cream!"  
She said.  
It's 12:45 pm.  
After dinner.  
It's 6:30 pm.  
We're stuffed and we can't eat anymore.  
Mandy:"Megan what kind of Moemon does the third Gym Leader use?"  
She asked.  
Me:"Mandy she uses a Braviary,a Skarmory,a Mega Pidgeot and a Staraptor."  
I said.  
Sarah:"Auntie Megan what Moemon are you going to use?"  
She asked.  
Me:"Sarah I'm using my Shiny female Plusle,Shiny female Minun and nonshiny female Mega Manectric."  
I said.  
Me:"I'm also going to use my Partner Pikachu Ryan."  
I said.  
James:"Wow!" "That's so cool!"  
He said.  
Me:"I always thought that the third Gym Leader would use three Moemon." "I was wrong."  
I said.  
Me:"She owns a Shiny female Staraptor just like me." "I wonder what her nickname could be."  
I said.  
Sam:"I'd love to win a Gym Badge."  
He said.  
Me:"You can do that tomorrow." "After the tournament is over with you can win those other two Gym Badges."  
I said.  
It's 6:35 pm.  
Later that night.  
It's 10:30 pm.  
We're fast asleep in the Moemon Center and we're ready to win the Gym Badge tomorrow.  
After tomorrow we'll do the Contest and I'll win the Ribbon.  
The Chapter Ends.  
I hoped that you loved it Pokemongirl21589,midnightrebellion86,TheMythicalGreninja and PassivePeppermint.


	24. We win the third Gym Badge and we get the trial date set up.

The next day.  
It's 7:00 am on Monday June the 23rd 2025.  
I woke up in my bedroom and I got dressed in my blue Alolan outfit from Akala Island.  
It's 7:10 am.  
Forty minutes later.  
It's 7:50 am.  
We're stuffed and we can't eat anymore.  
Blue Polka Dot Ruffled Tank,Blue Capri Pants,Blue Crew Socks and Blue Sporty Sneakers.  
Blue Horn-Rimmed Glasses,Blue Messenger Bag,Blue Satin Bow Headband and Purple Backpack.  
Sam:"You look amazing in that outfit!"  
He said.  
James:"Blue is my favorite color!"  
He said.  
Sarah:"Red is my favorite color!"  
She said.  
Bella Lasagne:"I can't wait to see a Gym Battle."  
She said.  
Trevor Evans:"I'm so excited for the tournament!"  
He said.  
Me:"I felt like wearing blue today."   
I said.  
Elvis:"I'm ready to see the Gym Battle."  
He said.  
Mallow:"Me too!"  
She said.  
Moose Roberts:"Me three!"  
He said.  
Ben Hooper:"A Flying Type Gym Battle should have an open roof."  
He said.  
It's 7:55 am.  
Two hours later.  
It's 9:55 am.  
We're done with training the Moemon and we fully healed them.  
Ash:"Megan you're up first and Sam you're up second."  
He said.  
Me:"Watch me win that Gym Badge without any problems."  
I said.  
Sam:"That's ok with me."  
He said.  
Me:"I called the first two Gym Leaders Sam." "They'll battle against you."  
I said.  
Sam:"Megan I don't have any Fighting Type Moemon."  
He said.  
Me:"Sam your Moemon know some Fighting Type Moves."  
I said.  
Sam:"Yeah!" "You're right about that Megan."  
He said.  
Ash:"Fighting Types are weak against Flying Types." "Psychic Types too."  
He said.  
Me:"Fairy Types as well."   
I said.  
Me:"They only have three weaknesses."  
I said.  
It's 10:00 am.  
One hour later.  
It's 11:00 am.  
We're in Denote City and we're looking around for Ariel's Gym.  
Ten minutes later.  
It's 11:10 am.  
We're in the Gym and everyone is sitting down on the bleachers.  
I'm on the battlefield's left side and Ariel is on the battlefield's right side.  
Ariel:"Come on out Braviary."  
She said.  
Me:"Claire front and center!"  
I shouted.  
Braviary quickly popped out of his Moeball and he looked around.  
Claire quickly popped out of her Luxury Ball and she looked around.  
Me:"Claire use your Thunderbolt Move!"  
I shouted.  
Ariel:"Braviary use your Super Power Move!"  
She shouted.  
Claire used her Thunderbolt Move on Braviary quickly and she knocked him out with a Critical Hit.  
Referee:"Braviary is unable to battle!" "Minun wins!"  
She said.  
Me:"She has a nickname!" "Don't call her Minun!"  
I shouted angrily.  
Claire:"She's doing the Nuzlocke Challenge." "Two of her Shiny female Moemon died."  
She said.  
It's 11:15 am.  
Ten minutes later.  
It's 11:25 am.  
I got the Tornado Badge from Ariel and I put it in the Gym Badge Case.  
After lunch.  
It's 12:30 pm.  
We're stuffed and we can't eat anymore.  
One hour later.  
It's 1:30 pm.  
Ash,Sam and Ex Team Rocket James have the Gym Badge.  
Professor Kukui:"Megan let's have a battle."  
He said.  
Me:"Professor Kukui I accept your challenge!"  
I said.  
Ash:"Megan I want to meet your mom from the Real World!"  
He said.  
Me:"Ok!" "I can do that for you Ash."  
I said.  
Charlie:"I can't wait to meet your mom Megan."  
He said.  
Bronwyn:"Me too!"  
She said.  
Gareth:"Me three!"  
He said.  
Sarah:"I can't wait to meet my new step grandma!"  
She said.  
James:"Me too!"  
He said.  
Sam:"Megan's mom is a really nice lady."   
He said.  
It's 1:35 pm.  
Twenty five minutes later.  
It's 2:00 pm.  
My mom,stepdad,three stepbrothers, three stepsisters in law,three step nieces and one step nephew are in the Moemon World at Denote City.  
Officer Jenny of the Denote City police department and Looker of the International Police walked over to us.  
Looker:"Fireman Samuel Jones and Megan you need to come with us."  
He said.  
Me:"It's all about my dad." "We'll talk at the station."  
I said.  
Joshua:"What did he do?"  
He asked.  
Ash:"He tried to kill Amber!" "She's my Partner Moemon Eevee."  
He said.  
Jordan Burlieson:"That jerk is going down."  
He said.  
Dallas:"That guy has gone way too far."  
He said.  
Sarah:"We don't like our new auntie's dad."  
She said.  
James:"He's an evil man!"  
He said.  
It's 2:05 pm.  
My mom:"We're coming with her."  
She said.  
Tom Burlieson:"We're her family."  
He said.  
Charlie:"We'll use a Flying Type Moemon."  
He said.  
Me:"Noah can carry three people on his back."  
I said.  
Ash:"He'll carry the three kids."  
He said.  
Sam:"That's a brilliant idea!"  
He said.  
Bronwyn:"Penny we need to borrow your Staraptor."  
She said.  
Penny:"That's ok with me Bronwyn." "I'll send her out."  
She said.  
Me:"You can ride on my Salamence."   
I said.  
Me:"There's no need to borrow a Moemon."  
I said.  
It's 2:10 pm.  
Ten minutes later.  
It's 2:20 pm.  
We're in the police station's interview room and all seven kids are in the waiting room.  
Twenty minutes later.  
It's 2:40 pm.  
I got the trial date and I got the restraining order up again.  
Trial date Saturday 7/5/2025. Time 9:00 am.  
After dinner.  
It's 6:30 pm.  
We're stuffed and we can't eat anymore.  
My mom:"Welcome to our family Fireman Sam."  
She said.  
Tom Burlieson:"I love my step grand daughter."  
He said.  
Lani:"Yay!" "New friends!"  
She said.  
Sam:"I'm really happy to be in the family Jennie."  
He said.  
Sam:"I can't wait to see who my opponent is in the Kafue Town tournament."  
He said.  
Me:"You'll just have to wait and see."  
I said.  
Ash:"I want to battle against Billy in the tournament."  
He said.  
Billy:"That would be so cool if I battle against Ash."  
He said.  
Bryony:"I'd love to battle against Hau."  
She said.  
Gladion:"I wouldn't mind battling against my sister Lillie."  
He said.  
It's 6:35 pm.  
Later that night.  
It's 10:30 pm.  
We're fast asleep in the Moemon Center and we're ready to win the Contest Ribbon tomorrow.  
Colress,Ghetsis,N Harmonia,Anthea and Concordia arrived in the Amaro Region at 8:30 pm.  
Colress and his friends set up their campsite in Begonda Forest at 9:00 pm.  
Colress and his friends fell asleep at 9:45 pm.  
The Chapter Ends.  
I hoped that you loved it Pokemongirl21589,midnightrebellion86,TheMythicalGreninja and PassivePeppermint.


	25. I win the Contest Ribbon and we learn who we're battling against in the tournament tomorrow.

The next day.  
It's 7:00 am on Tuesday June the 24th 2025.  
I woke up in my bedroom and I got dressed in my navy blue Alolan outfit from Melemele Island.  
It's 7:10 am.  
One hour later.  
It's 8:10 am.  
We're stuffed and we can't eat anymore.  
After lunch.  
It's 12:30 pm.  
We're stuffed and we can't eat anymore.  
Two hours later.  
It's 2:30 pm.  
I won the ribbon and I put it in the Ribbon Case.  
One hour later.  
It's 3:30 pm.  
We're in Kafue Town and we're looking around for the building where the tournament is being held.  
One hour and ten minutes later.  
It's 4:40 pm.  
We're signed up for the tournament and we're waiting for the battles to be announced.  
Mr. Battrio quickly got onto the stage and he walked over to the microphone.  
Mr. Battrio:"I've got the battles set up!"  
He said.  
Mr. Battrio:"Megan Jones vs Fireman Samuel Jones and Ash Ketchum vs Professor Kukui!"  
He said.  
Mr. Battrio:"Kiawe vs Gladion and Lusamine vs Guzma."  
He said.  
Mr. Battrio:"Lana vs Lillie and Mallow vs Acerola."  
He said.  
Mr. Battrio:"James vs Billy and Olivia vs Kahili."  
He said.  
Mr. Battrio:"Celosia vs Mina and Bryony vs Tiffany."  
He said.  
Mr. Battrio:"Sophocles vs Garret and Clyde vs Molayne."  
He said.  
Mr. Battrio:"Hau vs Faba and Rapp vs Tupp."  
He said.  
Mr. Battrio:"Zipp vs Hapu and Plumeria vs Mable."  
He said.  
It's 4:45 pm.  
Me:"What the heck?" "That can't be right!"  
I said.  
Mr. Battrio:"The first battle starts at 9:00 am tomorrow."  
He said.  
Sarah:"Wow!" "Our aunt and uncle are battling against each other!"  
She said.  
James Jones:"This is so cool!"  
He said.  
Lani:"Yay!" "My parents are battling!"  
She said.  
My mom:"I can't wait to see the battle."  
She said.  
Moose Roberts:"Megan you're a really good Trainer."  
He said.  
Bella Lasagne:"I can't wait to see the Rikoto Region Moemon."  
She said.  
Me:"Sam what kind of Moemon are you going to use?"  
I asked.  
Sam:"Megan you'll have to wait and see what Moemon I'm using."  
He said.  
It's 4:50 pm.  
After dinner.  
It's 6:30 pm.  
We're stuffed and we can't eat anymore.  
Thirty minutes later.  
It's 7:00 pm.  
Colress and his friends arrived at the Moemon Center.  
One hour later.  
It's 8:00 pm.  
I defeated the three Ex Team Plasma members and I got some more $ from them.  
N Harmonia:"Megan you're a really strong Trainer."  
He said.  
Me:"N Harmonia I trained all of my Moemon really well."  
I said.  
Ghetsis:"Colress that little girl is so cute!"  
He said.  
Colress:"Which one Ghetsis?"  
He asked.  
Ghetsis:"The red head." "She looks just like Megan."  
He said.  
Me:"That's our daughter Lani Rose."   
I said.  
Sam:"Our little girl makes us so happy."  
He said.  
Me:"I named her after my dead Shiny Liepard Moemon." "She's a guardian angel."  
I said.  
N Harmonia:"I saw that on the news."  
He said.  
Me:"I'll win this tournament for my two dead Shiny female Moemon."  
I said.  
It's 8:05 pm.  
Later that night.  
It's 10:30 pm.  
We're fast asleep in the Moemon Center and we're ready for the tournament battles tomorrow.  
At 8:45 pm my dad broke out of his jail cell to kill me and he broke out of the jail after knocking the guards out.  
The Chapter Ends.  
I hoped that you loved it Pokemongirl21589,midnightrebellion86,TheMythicalGreninja and PassivePeppermint.


	26. Kafue Town Tournament Day One.

The next day.  
It's 7:00 am on Wednesday June the 25th 2025.  
I woke up in my bedroom and I got dressed in my gray outfit from Melemele Island.  
It's 7:10 am.  
One hour later.  
It's 8:10 am.  
We're stuffed and we can't eat anymore.  
Ash's Raichu raced into the room and he turned the tv on for everyone to watch.  
Phrazei City Officer Jenny:"Be on the lookout for Anthony Kendell."  
She said.  
Officer Jenny:"He's been charged with four counts of attempted first degree murder."  
She said.  
Officer Jenny:"If you see him run away and call me."  
She said.  
Me:"I'll kill him!" "He deserves it!"  
I shouted angrily.  
My mom:"I'll do it for you honey."  
She said.  
Tom Burlieson:"Me too!"  
He said.  
Sam:"That jerk is going to get his butt kicked by me."  
He said.  
Me:"He can't kill our family." "We're immortal."  
I said.  
It's 8:15 am.  
Forty five minutes later.  
It's 9:00 am.  
Everyone is on the bleachers and they're waiting for us to send out our Moemon.  
I'm on the battlefield's left side and Sam is on the battlefield's right side.  
Male referee:"Send out your first Moemon!"  
He said.  
Sam:"Faith come on out!"  
He said.  
Me:"Electra front and center!"  
I shouted.  
Male referee:"I wonder what kind of Moemon they're sending out."  
He said.  
Faith popped out of her Friend Ball quickly and she looked around.  
Electra popped out of her Luxury Ball quickly and she looked around.  
Me:"Electra use your Lightning Strike Move on Faith!"  
I shouted.  
Sam:"Faith use your Hydro Pump Move on Electra!"  
He shouted.  
Me:"Key Stone respond to my heart." "Beyond evolution!" "Mega Evolve!"  
I shouted.  
I quickly pushed the button on my Mega Bracelet with my left hand and I Mega Evolved the Shiny Rushot Moemon.  
It's 9:05 am.  
Ten minutes later.  
It's 9:15 am.  
I won the battle and Sam lost.  
Twenty minutes later.  
It's 9:35 am.  
Ash won the battle and Professor Kukui lost.  
After lunch.   
It's 12:30 pm.  
We're stuffed and we can't eat anymore.  
Twenty five minutes later.  
It's 12:55 pm.  
We're on the bleachers together and we're waiting for the Moemon to be sent out.  
Fifteen minutes later.  
It's 1:10 pm.  
Guzma won the battle and Lusamine lost.  
Fifteen minutes later.  
It's 1:25 pm.  
Gladion won the battle and Kiawe lost.  
Mr. Battrio:"That's enough battles for today."  
He said.  
Mr. Battrio:"You can go train the Moemon."  
He said.  
Mr. Battrio:"Be on the lookout for Mr. Kendell."  
He said.  
Mr. Battrio:"He tried to kill four people."  
He said.  
Mr. Battrio:"Amber,Lani,Fireman Sam and Megan."  
He said.  
Mr. Battrio:"Amber is Ash's Partner Eevee."  
He said.  
Me:"Don't talk to my dad if you see him."  
I said.  
Me:"Run away and call the police!"  
I said.  
Sam:"He had his gun and knife taken away."  
He said.  
Sam:"This guy is very dangerous."  
He said.  
It's 1:30 pm.  
After dinner.  
It's 6:30 pm.  
We're stuffed and we can't eat anymore.  
Ash:"I'm still in it."  
He said.  
Me:"Me too!"  
I said.  
Guzma:"Me three!"  
He said.  
Gladion:"Twenty eight are left."  
He said.  
Sam:"I lost in the tournament."  
He said.  
Kiawe:"Me too!"  
He said.  
Lusamine:"Me three!"  
She said.  
Professor Kukui:"I don't mind losing."  
He said.  
Me:"I wasn't expecting an evolution in the battle."  
I said.  
Sam:"I knew that she was really close to evolving." "That's why I used her."  
He said.  
It's 6:35 pm.  
Later that night.  
It's 10:30 pm.  
We're fast asleep in the Moemon Center and we're ready for the tournament battles tomorrow.  
We haven't seen my dad at all and that's a really good thing.  
The Chapter Ends.  
I hoped that you loved it Pokemongirl21589,midnightrebellion86,TheMythicalGreninja and PassivePeppermint.


	27. Kafue Town Tournament Day Two.

The next day.  
It's 7:00 am on Thursday June the 26th 2025.  
I woke up in my bedroom and I got dressed in my pink Alolan outfit from Akala Island.  
It's 7:10 am.  
One hour later.  
It's 8:10 am.  
We're stuffed and we can't eat anymore.  
Fifty minutes later.  
It's 9:00 am.  
We're on the bleachers together and we're waiting for the Moemon to be sent out.  
Fifteen minutes later.  
It's 9:15 am.  
Lillie won and Lana lost.  
Twenty minutes later.  
It's 9:35 am.  
Acerola won and Mallow lost.  
After lunch.  
It's 12:30 pm.  
We're stuffed and we can't eat anymore.  
Twenty five minutes later.  
It's 12:55 pm.  
We're on the bleachers together and we're waiting for the Moemon to be sent out.  
Fifteen minutes later.  
It's 1:10 pm.  
Billy won the battle and James lost.  
Fifteen minutes later.  
It's 1:25 pm.  
Olivia lost the battle and Kahili won.  
Ten minutes later.  
It's 1:35 pm.  
We're outside of the stadium and we're taking in all of the sights.  
Rides and cotton candy everywhere.  
Fifteen minutes later.  
It's 1:50 pm.  
My dad arrived in Kafue Town and he couldn't find me.  
I sensed my dad nearby with the Aura power and I quickly hid behind my husband Sam the fireman.  
Sam:"What's wrong honey?"  
He asked.  
Me:"My dad is here!"  
I said.  
Me:"I don't have my Moemon at all!"  
I said.  
Sam:"Where did you leave them at?"  
He asked.  
Me:"At the Moemon Center with Amber!"  
I said.  
Sam:"You don't want him to kill all of the Moemon."  
He said.  
Me:"Yeah!" "You're right about that!" "I love all of my Moemon."  
I said.  
Elvis:"We'll protect you from him."  
He said.  
Arnold:"He won't be able to lay a hand on you."  
He said.  
It's 1:55 pm.  
My dad saw me with my husband and he raced over to me.  
My dad knocked me down on my back and he started to hit me.  
Arnold and Elvis my friends quickly tackled him.  
Elvis:"I've had enough of you attacking our friend!"  
He shouted angrily.  
Arnold:"You're going to get the death penalty."  
He said.  
Sam:"Are you ok Megan?"  
He asked.  
Me:"Yeah." "Sam I'm ok."  
I said.  
Helen Flood:"I don't like that man at all." "He treats his daughter like trash."  
She said.  
Mike Flood:"He needs to be put in a mental hospital."  
He said.  
My mom:"Sam,Arnold,Elvis,your stepdad and I are testifying against him." "Penny and Ellie too."  
She said.  
It's 2:00 pm.  
Thirty minutes later.  
It's 2:30 pm.  
My dad is back in jail and he has been put in a rubber room.  
After dinner.  
It's 6:30 pm.  
We're stuffed and we can't eat anymore.  
Later that night.  
It's 10:30 pm.  
We're fast asleep in the Moemon Center and we're ready for the tournament battles tomorrow.  
Sam,Kiawe,Professor Kukui,Lusamine,James,Lana,Olivia and Mallow are out of the tournament.  
Bryony,Celosia,Mable,Tiffany,Lillie,Kahili,Hapu,Plumeria,Acerola,Rapp,Mina and I are still in.  
Ash,Faba,Hau,Billy,Garret,Clyde,Gladion,Molayne,Sophocles,Zipp,Tupp and Guzma too.  
The Chapter Ends.  
I hoped that you loved it Pokemongirl21589,midnightrebellion86,TheMythicalGreninja and PassivePeppermint.


	28. Kafue Town Tournament Day Three.

The next day.  
It's 7:00 am on Friday June the 27th 2025.  
I woke up in my bedroom and I got dressed in my navy blue Alolan outfit from Akala Island.  
It's 7:10 am.  
One hour later.  
It's 8:10 am.  
We're stuffed and we can't eat anymore.  
Fifty minutes later.  
It's 9:00 am.  
We're on the bleachers together and we're waiting for the Moemon to be sent out.  
Fifteen minutes later.  
It's 9:15 am.  
Celosia won and Mina lost.  
Twenty minutes later.  
It's 9:35 am.  
Bryony won and Tiffany lost.  
After lunch.  
It's 12:30 pm.  
We're stuffed and we can't eat anymore.  
Twenty five minutes later.  
It's 12:55 pm.  
We're on the bleachers together and we're waiting for the Moemon to be sent out.  
Fifteen minutes later.  
It's 1:10 pm.  
Garret won and Sophocles lost.  
Fifteen minutes later.  
It's 1:25 pm.  
Molayne won and Clyde lost.  
After dinner.  
It's 6:30 pm.  
We're stuffed and we can't eat anymore.  
Me:"Twenty people are left."   
I said.  
Me:"Four people will be removed tomorrow."  
I said.  
Me:"Then we'll have sixteen left."  
I said.  
Me:"We'll have four more battles before dinner."  
I said.  
Mr. Battrio:"No." "You're wrong." "Sixteen battles tomorrow."  
He said.  
Mr. Battrio:"The final eight will move on in this tournament."  
He said.  
Sam:"I can't wait to see how the sixteen remaining battles will be set up."  
He said.  
Helen Flood:"Me too!"  
She said.  
Mike Flood:"Me three!"  
He said.  
Gareth:"I can't wait to see who Megan's opponent is."  
He said.  
It's 6:35 pm.  
Later that night.   
It's 10:30 pm.  
We're fast asleep in the Moemon Center and we're ready for the tournament battles tomorrow.  
Sam,Kiawe,Professor Kukui,James,Clyde and Sophocles are out of the tournament.  
Lusamine,Lana,Olivia,Mallow,Tiffany and Mina too.  
Ash,Guzma,Garret,Billy,Zipp,Tupp,Hau,Faba,Gladion and Molayne are still in the tournament.  
Acerola,Rapp,Plumeria,Kahili,Bryony,Celosia,Mable,Hapu,Lillie and me as well.  
My dad is fast asleep in his padded room and he's really mad at me.  
The Chapter Ends.  
I hoped that you loved it Pokemongirl21589,midnightrebellion86,TheMythicalGreninja and PassivePeppermint.


	29. Kafue Town Tournament Day Four.

The next day.  
It's 7:00 am on Saturday June the 28th 2025.  
I woke up in my bedroom and I got dressed in my white Alolan outfit from Akala Island.  
It's 7:10 am.  
One hour later.  
It's 8:10 am.  
We're stuffed and we can't eat anymore.  
Fifty minutes later.  
It's 9:00 am.  
We're on the bleachers together and we're waiting for the Moemon to be sent out.  
Fifteen minutes later.  
It's 9:15 am.  
Hau lost and Faba won.  
Twenty minutes later.  
It's 9:35 am.  
Rapp won and Tupp lost.  
Fifteen minutes later.  
It's 9:50 am.  
Zipp lost and Hapu won.  
Fifteen minutes later.  
It's 10:05 am.  
Plumeria won and Mable lost.  
After lunch.  
It's 12:30 pm.  
We're stuffed and we can't eat anymore.  
Twenty five minutes later.  
It's 12:55 pm.  
We're in the stadium and we're looking at the screen.  
Bryony vs Garret,Celosia vs Guzma and Megan vs Faba.  
Molayne vs Gladion,Ash vs Billy and Acerola vs Rapp.  
Lillie vs Kahili and Plumeria vs Hapu.  
Fifteen minutes later.  
It's 1:10 pm.  
Guzma won and Celosia lost.  
Fifteen minutes later.  
It's 1:25 pm.  
Lillie lost and Kahili won.  
Fifteen minutes later.  
It's 1:40 pm.  
Acerola won and Rapp lost.  
Fifteen minutes later.  
It's 1:55 pm.  
Faba lost and I won.  
Fifteen minutes later.  
It's 2:10 pm.  
Ash won and Billy lost.  
Fifteen minutes later.  
It's 2:25 pm.  
Plumeria lost and Hapu won.  
Fifteen minutes later.  
It's 2:40 pm.  
Gladion lost and Molayne won.  
Fifteen minutes later.  
It's 2:55 pm.  
Bryony lost and Garret won.  
Remaining battlers:Ash,Garret,Molayne,Guzma,Hapu,Acerola,Kahili and Megan.  
After dinner.  
It's 6:30 pm.  
We're stuffed and we can't eat anymore.  
Later that night.  
It's 10:30 pm.  
Sam,Kiawe,Professor Kukui,Gladion,Sophocles,Hau,Faba,Kiawe,James,Zipp,Tupp,Clyde and Billy are out of the tournament.  
Rapp,Plumeria,Mallow,Lillie,Lana,Celosia,Mable,Bryony,Lusamine,Mina,Tiffany and Olivia as well.  
Ash,Garret,Molayne,Guzma,Kahili,Hapu,Acerola and I are still in the tournament.  
My dad is fast asleep in his padded room and he's still really mad at me.  
The tournament ends tomorrow and there'll be a huge buffet dinner.  
The Chapter Ends.  
I hoped that you loved it Pokemongirl21589,midnightrebellion86,TheMythicalGreninja and PassivePeppermint.


	30. The Kafue Town Tournament Ends.

The next day.  
It's 7:00 am on Sunday June the 29th 2025.  
I woke up in my bedroom and I got dressed in my black Alolan outfit from Akala Island.  
It's 7:10 am.  
One hour later.  
It's 8:10 am.  
We're stuffed and we can't eat anymore.  
Fifty minutes later.  
It's 9:00 am.  
We're in the stadium and we're looking at the board.  
Ash vs Garret and Guzma vs Molayne.  
Acerola vs Hapu and Kahili vs Megan.  
Fifteen minutes later.  
It's 9:15 am.  
Ash won and Garret lost.  
Twenty minutes later.  
It's 9:35 am.  
Acerola lost and Hapu won.  
Fifteen minutes later.  
It's 9:50 am.  
Guzma won and Molayne lost.  
Fifteen minutes later.  
It's 10:05 am.  
Kahili lost and I won.  
After lunch.  
It's 12:30 pm.  
We're stuffed and we can't eat anymore.  
Twenty five minutes later.  
It's 12:55 pm.  
We're in the stadium and we're looking at the board.  
Ash vs Hapu and Guzma vs Megan.  
Fifteen minutes later.  
It's 1:10 pm.  
Ash won and Hapu lost.  
Twenty minutes later.  
It's 1:30 pm.  
Guzma lost and I won.  
Fifteen minutes later.  
It's 1:45 pm.  
Ash lost and I won.  
Mr. Battrio:"I need Fireman Sam to come up here."  
He said.  
Mr. Battrio:"He got the bronze medal."  
He said.  
James Jones:"Yay!" "He got third place."  
He said.  
Sarah:"I wonder who will get the silver medal."  
She said.  
Mr. Battrio:"Ash Ketchum you got the silver medal."  
He said.  
Ash:"Yay!" "I got second place."  
He said.  
Mr. Battrio:"Megan gets the gold medal."  
He said.  
Me:"Yay!" "I got first place!"  
I said.  
Sarah:"I had a feeling that Uncle Sam would win something."  
She said.  
James Jones:"Auntie Megan is so awesome!"  
He said.  
It's 1:50 pm.  
One hour later.  
It's 2:50 pm.  
Sam and his friends are back home in Pontypandy.  
It's 8:50 pm on Monday December the 29th 2025 over in Pontypandy.  
After dinner.  
It's 6:30 pm.  
We're stuffed and we can't eat anymore.  
Later that night.  
It's 10:30 pm.  
We're fast asleep in the Moemon Center and we're ready for the fourth Gym Badge.  
At 8:30 pm Ash and Molayne had a Moemon Battle.  
Ash won and Molayne lost.  
Sam and his friends fell asleep at 10:30 pm over in Pontypandy.  
It was 4:30 pm over in the Moemon World.  
The Chapter Ends.  
I hoped that you loved it Pokemongirl21589,midnightrebellion86,TheMythicalGreninja and PassivePeppermint.


	31. The Journey Continues! Solosis's Psychic Power!

The next day.  
It's 7:00 am on Monday June the 30th 2025.  
I woke up in my bedroom and I got dressed in my Real World clothes.  
It's 7:10 am.  
Forty minutes later.  
It's 7:50 am.  
We're stuffed and we can't eat anymore.  
We exited the Moemon Center at 8:10 am and we entered the Kafue Forest at 8:20 am.  
Ash heard a rustling sound in the bushes and he quickly got an empty Luxury Ball ready.  
Ash:"Come out of the bushes Moemon so that I can see you."  
He said.  
A blue haired boy quickly came out of the bushes and he looked at everyone.  
Ash:"Oh my gosh!" "You're a Shiny Solosis."  
He said.  
Solosis:"Everyone kicked me out of the group."  
He said.  
Solosis:"It's because of my coloring."  
He said.  
Ash:"You can come with me."  
He said.  
Solosis:"Ok!" "I'll join your Team."  
He said.  
Ash:"Your nickname is Robert."  
He said.  
Solosis:"I love it!"  
He said.  
It's 8:25 am.  
Ash:"Let's go win another Gym Badge."  
He said.  
Robert:"I'll help you to win it."  
He said.  
Robert:"I'll learn the Fire Punch Move as a Reuniclus." "I'm at Level thirty one."  
He said.  
Robert:"I'll evolve again at Level forty one."  
He said.  
Me:"Ash that's twenty Shinies for you."  
I said.  
Ash:"Yeah!" "You're right about that Megan."  
He said.  
Robert:"You're a human from the Real World." "I've never seen one before until right now."  
He said.  
Me:"Yeah." "You're right about that."  
I said.  
Me:"The little red haired girl is my daughter Lani Rose Jones."  
I said.  
Me:"She got her first name from Lani the dead Shiny Liepard." "Yeah." "I'm a Nuzlocker."  
I said.  
It's 8:30 am.  
Robert:"Doing the Nuzlocke is a very dangerous thing."  
He said.  
Me:"Yeah." "I already know that."  
I said.  
Me:"I had Lani back on May the 11th 2024." "It's based off of the Sims 3 laptop computer video game."  
I said.  
Me:"Sims 2 and 4 as well."  
I said.  
Me:"A four day pregnancy."  
I said.  
Me:"I'm immortal and so is my family except for that evil narcissistic dad."  
I said.  
Me:"He tried to kill Amber,Sam,Lani and me!"  
I said.  
Me:"Fireman Samuel Jones is my husband."  
I said.  
Me:"He lives over in Pontypandy."  
I said.  
Robert:"I've never heard of that place before."  
He said.  
It's 8:35 am.  
Ten minutes later.  
It's 8:45 am.  
Ash captured Robert in an empty Luxury Ball and he accessorized it with blue star stickers.  
We saw a Level forty two nonshiny male Reuniclus and we saw a Level fifty nonshiny female Duosion coming towards us.  
Duosion:"Why are you in our forest?"  
She asked.  
Me:"We're going to Loraflay Village."  
I said.  
Reuniclus:"AH!" "You're Trainers." "Please don't hurt us."  
He said.  
Me:"We won't hurt you."  
I said.  
Reuniclus:"A really mean lady came by on her Salamence Moemon and she tried to capture our Shiny male Solosis."  
He said.  
Me:"Ash captured him."  
I said.  
Ash:"That's Moemon Hunter J!" "I thought that she had died when her ship exploded!"  
He said.  
Me:"I'll stop her!" "She won't get away with this!"  
I said.  
Ash:"I'll help you out!"  
He said.  
Me:"No!" "Leave this to me."  
I said.  
It's 8:50 am.  
Five minutes later.  
It's 8:55 am.  
We found Moemon Hunter J passed out on the ground next to her Salamence and we zip tied her hands together after removing the arm cannon.  
FIfteen minutes later.  
It's 9:10 am.  
We're out of the forest and we're at the gate of Aquos Town.  
The Chapter Ends.  
I hoped that you loved it Pokemongirl21589,midnightrebellion86,TheMythicalGreninja and PassivePeppermint.


	32. The Great Water Type Competition.

Me:"There's a Water Type Moemon Battle tournament being hosted here!"  
I said.  
Me:"I'm going to use Matthew." "He's never been in a battle before."  
I said.  
Lillie:"Megan what kind of Moemon is Matthew?"  
She asked.  
Me:"Lillie he's a Shiny Manaphy."  
I said.  
My mom:"Megan we'll head home after you win the Yudon Town contest ribbon."  
She said.  
Brystol:"We've been missing our dog Kuma."   
She said.  
Me:"That's fine with me mama."  
I said.  
Brynlee:"We loved playing with our step cousin."  
She said.  
Grey:"She's so cute!"  
He said.  
Me:"I'm really happy that all four of you love Lani."  
I said.  
It's 9:15 am.  
Me:"Archie,Matt and Shelly are here."  
I said.  
Me:"Sakura,Daisy,Lily and Violet are here."  
I said.  
Ash:"Yay!" "All four of my friends are here."  
He said.  
Ash:"I wonder what kind of Water Moemon Sakura caught."  
He said.  
Me:"She caught a Lumineon for her Team."  
I said.  
Me:"I wonder why Team Aqua came over here."  
I said.  
Ash:"Marlon,Crasher Wake and Cress are here."  
He said.  
Me:"Only eighteen trainers are allowed into the battles."  
I said.  
Me:"Nine boys and nine girls."  
I said.  
Me:"It's a Multi Battle."  
I said.  
It's 9:20 am.  
Fifteen minutes later.  
It's 9:35 am.  
We're registered for the tournament and we're looking at the board.  
Lusamine vs Sakura and Megan vs Shelly.  
Ash vs Archie and Crasher Wake vs Guzma.  
Matt vs Cress and Marlon vs Siebold.  
Lana vs Daisy and Marina vs Lily.  
Gary Oak and Violet are waiting for their chance to battle.  
Ash and Archie looked at each other.  
Everyone else did a friendly greeting real quick and checked their Team.  
It's 9:40 am.  
Fifteen minutes later.  
It's 9:55 am.  
Lusamine and I won.  
Shelly and Sakura lost.  
Fifteen minutes later.  
It's 10:10 am.  
Ash and Guzma won.  
Archie and Crasher Wake lost.  
Fifteen minutes later.  
It's 10:25 am.  
Siebold and Marlon won.  
Matt and Cress lost.  
Fifteen minutes later.  
It's 10:40 am.  
Marina and Lana won.  
Daisy and Lily lost.  
Fifteen minutes later.  
It's 10:55 am.  
Ash and I won.  
Lusamine and Guzma lost.  
After lunch.  
It's 12:30 pm.  
We're stuffed and we can't eat anymore.  
At 11:10 am four battles went on and only two won.  
Winners Marina and Lana.  
Losers Siebold and Marlon.  
Me:"Ash we can win this together."  
I said.  
Ash:"Yeah." "Megan we can."  
He said.  
Lana:"I can't wait to battle against them."  
She said.  
Marina:"Me too!"  
She said.  
Gary Oak:"Ash I heard about the betrayal."  
He said.  
Gary Oak:"I'm on your side."  
He said.  
Ash:"Gary I'm so happy to see you again!"  
He said.  
Ash:"I'm really glad that you're on my side."  
He said.  
Me:"Marina I'm so excited to battle against you."  
I said.  
Me:"Your Feraligatr can Mega Evolve in the Torren Region."  
I said.  
It's 12:35 pm.  
Fifteen minutes later.  
It's 12:50 pm.  
Ash and I won.  
Lana and Marina lost.  
Moemon Hunter J woke up and she looked around for her Salamence.  
Ash:"You're in so much trouble Moemon Hunter J."  
He said.  
Ash:"I took your Salamence and Ariados."  
He said.  
Plumeria:"I took your Drapion because Ash already has one."  
She said.  
Guzma:"My main team consists of Golisopod,Pinsir,Scizor,Ariados,Vikavolt and Masquerain."  
He said.  
Guzma:"My pets are Liepard,Toxicroak,Toxapex,Bisharp and Honchkrow."  
He said.  
Me:"Wow!" "Guzma you got a Liepard just like me!"  
I said.  
Me:"Mine is a Delta Form named Dakota."  
I said.  
Me:"It's the same typing as Mimikyu." "Well I should say her not it."  
I said.  
It's 12:55 pm.  
Guzma:"Megan I've never heard of Delta Pokémon before until right now."  
He said.  
Plumeria:"I can't wait to meet her!"  
She said.  
Me:"Dakota reminds me of Lani." "That's why I kept her boxed."   
I said.  
Me:"She won't get into any battles."  
I said.  
Me:"She isn't blind which is a really good thing."  
I said.  
Me:"Lani and Shannon were blind."  
I said.  
Me:"I wouldn't let them battle."  
I said.  
Me:"They're watching over us from heaven."  
I said.  
Guzma:"You really care about those Moemon."  
He said.  
Me:"Hopefully none of my kids will get the Nuzlocke curse."  
I said.  
It's 1:00 pm.  
Ten minutes later.  
It's 1:10 pm.  
The police arrived and they arrested Moemon Hunter J.  
Fifteen minutes later.  
It's 1:25 pm.  
Ash and I won.  
Gary and Violet lost.  
Ash took the Mystic Water pendant and he gave it to Manaphy.  
We left Aquos Town at 1:45 pm and we entered Noctae City at 2:20 pm.  
We saw Cynthia and we saw a younger version of her.  
Bianca from the Unova Region raced over to us with her Emboar and she tripped over a rock.  
Emboar quickly caught Bianca before she could fall and hurt herself.  
Cynthia:"Hello everyone!"   
She said.  
Christopher:"I'm her little brother Christopher." "Just call me Chris for short."  
He said.  
Cynthia and her brother saw me quickly trying to hide behind Guzma then gasped.  
Cynthia:"She's a faller from the Real World." "Two of her Moemon died in the Nuzlocke."  
She said.  
Chris:"I don't like the last Nuzlocke rule." "Moemon shouldn't die."  
He said.  
Me:"I just wanted to make my journey a little more interesting."  
I said.  
Me:"I don't like Moemon Poachers at all."  
I said.  
Me:"I set up the first two Nuzlocke rules for every single Region."  
I said.  
It's 2:25 pm.  
Fifteen minutes later.  
It's 2:40 pm.  
I won and Chris lost.  
After dinner.  
It's 6:30 pm.  
We're stuffed and we can't eat anymore.  
Later that night.  
It's 10:30 pm.  
We're fast asleep in the Moemon Center and we're ready to win the Gym Badge tomorrow.  
At 7:30 pm Ash and I had a Moemon Battle against each other.  
I won and Ash lost.  
Ash nicknamed his Salamence Shauna and he nicknamed his Ariados Alyssa.  
Moemon Hunter J is fast asleep in her jail cell and she's really mad at us.  
My dad is fast asleep in his padded room and he's really mad at me.  
The Chapter Ends.  
I hoped that you loved it Pokemongirl21589,midnightrebellion86,TheMythicalGreninja and PassivePeppermint.


	33. We win the fourth Gym Badge and we get ready for the Contest.

The next day.  
It's 7:00 am on Tuesday July the 1st 2025.   
I woke up in my bedroom and I got dressed in my green Alolan outfit from Malie City.  
It's 7:10 am.  
Forty minutes later.  
It's 7:50 am.  
We're stuffed and we can't eat anymore.  
We left the Moemon Center at 8:10 am and we entered the Loraflay Village at 10:10 am.  
Thirty minutes later.  
It's 10:40 am.  
Ash,James and I won the Gym Badge.  
After lunch.  
It's 12:30 pm.  
We're stuffed and we can't eat anymore.  
Shauna:"Ash where did you get my name from?"  
She asked.  
Ash:"From my friend Shauna in the Kalos Region." "She's a performer."  
He said.  
Alyssa:"Where did you get my name from Ash?"  
She asked.  
Ash:"From my friend Megan's Shiny Gothitelle."  
He said.  
Plumeria:"Ash we got a baby girl." "Her name is Claire Marie."  
She said.  
Guzma:"She looks just like me."  
He said.  
Ash:"Wow!" "That's awesome Plumeria!"  
He said.  
Guzma:"She was born on December the 30th last year."  
He said.  
Ash:"She's six months old."  
He said.  
Plumeria:"Yeah." "You're right about that."  
She said.  
It's 12:35 pm.  
After dinner.  
It's 6:30 pm.  
We're stuffed and we can't eat anymore.  
Later that night.  
It's 10:30 pm.  
We're fast asleep in the Moemon Center and we're ready to do the Contest tomorrow.  
At 7:00 pm we had practice contest battles against each other and we also performed.  
The Chapter Ends.  
I hoped that you loved it Pokemongirl21589,midnightrebellion86,TheMythicalGreninja and PassivePeppermint.


	34. We enter the Contest and I win the Ribbon.

The next day.  
It's 7:00 am on Wednesday July the 2nd 2025.  
I woke up in my bedroom and I got dressed in my orange Alolan outfit from Malie City.  
It's 7:10 am.  
Forty minutes later.  
It's 7:50 am.  
We're stuffed and we can't eat anymore.  
We left the Moemon Center at 8:10 am and we entered Yudon Town at 10:10 am.  
One hour later.  
It's 11:10 am.  
I won the Contest Ribbon and I put it in the case.  
After lunch.  
It's 12:30 pm.  
We're stuffed and we can't eat anymore.  
Thirty minutes later.   
It's 1:00 pm.  
My mom,stepdad,three stepbrothers,three stepsisters in law,three step nieces and one step nephew are back in the Real World.  
After dinner.  
It's 6:30 pm.  
We're stuffed and we can't eat anymore.  
Me:"In three more days the trial will start."  
I said.  
Me:"I'll make sure that he dies."  
I said.  
Shauna Ash's Salamence:"Megan who needs to die?"  
She asked.  
Me:"Shauna it's my abusive narcissistic dad." "He tried to kill me!"  
I said.  
Me:"He also tried to kill my husband and daughter."  
I said.  
Me:"His name is Fireman Samuel Jones." "He lives over in Pontypandy."  
I said.  
Shauna Ash's Salamence:"That jerk is going to get a Flamethrower Move from me!"  
She shouted angrily.  
Shauna Ash's Salamence:"I can't believe that he tried to kill Sam,baby Lani and you."  
She said.  
Ash:"He tried to kill my Partner Moemon Amber the Eevee."  
He said.  
Me:"She protected me with her Swift Move."  
I said.  
It's 6:35 pm.  
Later that night.  
It's 10:30 pm.  
We're fast asleep in the Moemon Center and we're heading to the Kanto Region tomorrow.  
After the trial of my dad is done I'll go around my Region and I'll collect all of the Gym Badges.  
The Chapter Ends.  
I hoped that you loved it Pokemongirl21589,midnightrebellion86,TheMythicalGreninja and PassivePeppermint.


	35. I win the trial and my dad loses.

Three days later.  
It's 7:00 am on Saturday July the 5th 2025.  
I woke up in my bedroom and I got dressed in my fancy clothes.  
It's 7:10 am.  
Green dress and green shoes.  
One hour later.  
It's 8:10 am.  
We're stuffed and we can't eat anymore.  
Fifty minutes later.  
It's 9:00 am.  
We're in the courtroom and we're sitting down on the chairs.  
Boyce and Steele are over at my house watching the kids for us.  
James,Sarah,Norman,Derek,Hannah,Ariel,Mandy,Jeremy,Gabriella,Ethan,Lani and Claire.  
Brynlee,Brystol,Grey and Karlie.  
My dad entered the courtroom one minute later wearing the handcuffs and he growled angrily at me.  
Ash's nine traitors entered the courtroom four minutes later and they sat down.  
It's 9:10 am.  
Five minutes later.  
It's 9:15 am.  
I testified against my dad and I sat down on my chair.  
Fifteen minutes later.  
It's 9:30 am.  
My Pontypandy firefighter friends testified against my dad and they sat down on the chairs.  
Fifteen minutes later.  
It's 9:45 am.  
My parents testified against my dad and they sat down on the chairs.  
Fifteen minutes later.  
It's 10:00 am.  
My six stepsiblings testified against my dad and they sat down on the chairs.  
Fifteen minutes later.  
It's 10:15 am.  
My Pontypandy friends testified against my dad and they sat down on the chairs.  
Tweny five minutes later.  
It's 10:40 am.  
My Moemon World friends testified against my dad and they sat down on the chairs.  
Twenty minutes later.  
It's 11:00 am.  
Judge Jacob Anderson:"Megan wins the trial and Anthony loses."  
He said.  
Judge Jacob Anderson:"He'll die tomorrow night at 7:00 pm."  
He said.  
Me:"That's what you get for treating me like dog poop all the time!"  
I shouted angrily.  
Me:"Grounding me for stupid reasons and cussing me out!"  
I shouted angrily.  
Me:"You'll never get to see my kids grow up!"  
I said.  
Sam:"You're a disgrace to our family."   
He said.  
Sam:"She's an adult with autism." "You don't need to treat her like a baby."  
He said.  
Me:"I exposed your lies back in the Real World." "Then I got that restraining order."  
I said.  
Me:"You deserve to die jerk."  
I said.  
Me:"Don't talk to me ever again."  
I said.  
It's 11:05 am.  
Fifteen minutes later.  
It's 11:15 am.  
Ash testified against his traitors and he sat down on the chair.  
Judge Jacob Anderson:"Ash wins the trial and the traitors lose."  
He said.  
Judge Jacob Anderson:"The traitors can't raise Moemon ever again."  
He said.  
Judge Jacob Anderson:"They're on our blacklist."  
He said.  
Judge Jacob Anderson:"If you're caught with a Moemon there'll be consequences."  
He said.  
Me:"That's what you get for betraying my friend."  
I said.  
Me:"Maybe this will teach you a very important lesson."  
I said.  
Me:"Nobody wants to marry you traitors."  
I said.  
Me:"You'll die alone!"  
I said.  
Sam:"You jerks deserved it."   
He said.  
Sam:"Ash we'll never betray you."  
He said.  
It's 11:20 am.  
After lunch.  
It's 1:00 pm.  
We're stuffed and we can't eat anymore.  
After dinner.  
It's 6:30 pm.   
We're stuffed and we can't eat anymore.  
Later that night.  
It's 10:30 pm.  
The bosses and the kids are fast asleep at my house in my spare bedrooms.  
We're fast asleep in the Moemon Center and we're ready to watch Anthony Kendell die tomorrow night from the lethal injections.  
My dad is in his padded room and he's really mad at me.  
The Chapter Ends.  
I hoped that you loved it Pokemongirl21589,midnightrebellion86,TheMythicalGreninja and PassivePeppermint.


	36. My dad dies and I'm free from his abuse forever.

The next day.  
It's 7:00 am on Sunday July the 6th 2025.  
I woke up in my bedroom and I got dressed in my purple Alolan outfit from Malie City.  
It's 7:10 am.  
One hour later.  
It's 8:10 am.  
We're stuffed and we can't eat anymore.  
After lunch.  
It's 12:30 pm.  
We're stuffed and we can't eat anymore.  
After dinner.  
It's 6:30 pm.  
We're stuffed and we can't eat anymore.  
We're dressed in our really nice outfits and we're ready to see my dad die tonight for abusing me all the time in the Real World.  
Twenty five minutes later.  
It's 6:55 pm.  
We're in the death house and we're sitting down on the chairs.  
Ten minutes later.  
It's 7:05 pm.  
My dad is dead and I'm free from his abuse forever.  
Sam and his friends went home at 7:10 pm.  
It's 1:10 am on Wednesday January the 7th 2026 over in Pontypandy.  
Sam and his friends fell asleep at 1:20 am.  
Later that night.  
It's 10:30 pm.  
We're fast asleep at the mansion and the boys are fast asleep at Professor Kukui's house.  
Guzma,Plumeria,Claire,Zipp,Tupp and Rapp are fast asleep at the Shady House.  
Celosia,Bryony,Aliana and Mable are fast asleep at the Team Flare Head Quarters Base.  
Billy,Garret,Clyde and Tiffany are fast asleep at the Route 2 hotel.  
Blue Oak and Red Ketchum are fast asleep at the Kanto Pokémon League.  
In one year I'll get pregnant again and I'll have identical twin girls.  
The Chapter Ends.  
I hoped that you loved it Pokemongirl21589,midnightrebellion86,TheMythicalGreninja and PassivePeppermint.


	37. Sam and I try to give Lani a sibling.

One year later.  
It's 7:00 am on Monday June the 8th 2026.  
It's 1:00 pm on Tuesday December the 8th 2026 over in Pontypandy.  
I woke up in my bedroom and I got dressed in my Real World clothes.  
It's 7:10 am.  
Thirty minutes later.  
It's 7:40 am.  
We're stuffed and we can't eat anymore.  
Twenty minutes later.  
It's 8:00 am.  
I let Sam into the house and he walked over to Lani who's reading a book on the floor.  
Lani:"Hi daddy!" "I'm reading a book about training Moemon for contests."  
She said.  
Sam:"You're a really smart girl Lani."  
He said.  
Me:"I learned how to read at three years old."  
I said.  
Lani:"I've been watching you two read books."  
She said.  
Lani:"I want to be a coordinator."  
She said.  
Lani:"In eight more years I'll be a Trainer." "I won't do that third Nuzlocke rule."  
She said.  
Me:"Shannon died to protect you and me."  
I said.  
Lani:"She's the reason that we're still here today."  
She said.  
Me:"Hopefully you won't get my Nuzlocke curse." "I don't want to see your Moemon die like mine did."  
I said.  
Lani:"I won't let my Moemon die if I end up with the Nuzlocke curse like my mom's did." "They'll be really strong."  
She said.  
It's 8:05 am.  
Fifteen minutes later.  
It's 8:20 am.  
Sam and I are done with making a sibling for Lani.  
Twenty minutes later.  
It's 8:40 am.  
Sam is back in Pontypandy and he's relaxing at his house.  
After lunch.  
It's 12:30 pm.  
We're stuffed and we can't eat anymore.  
After dinner.  
It's 6:30 pm.  
We're stuffed and we can't eat anymore.  
Later that night.  
It's 10:30 pm.  
We're fast asleep in our bedrooms and we're having really good dreams.  
It's 4:30 am on Wednesday December the 9th 2026 over in Pontypandy.  
In four days Sam and I are going to have identical twin girls.  
The Chapter Ends.  
I hoped that you loved it Pokemongirl21589,midnightrebellion86,TheMythicalGreninja and PassivePeppermint.


	38. We add identical twin girls Melody and Stephanie into our family.

Four days later.  
It's 7:00 am on Friday June the 12th 2026.  
I woke up in my bedroom and I got dressed in my Real World clothes.  
It's 7:10 am.  
Thirty minutes later.  
It's 7:40 am.  
Lani:"Mommy your stomach is huge!"  
She said.  
Me:"Honey I'm having identical twins."  
I said.  
Lani:"What does that word mean?"  
She asked.  
Me:"It means look alike."  
I said.  
Lani:"Are the twins boys or girls?"  
She asked.  
Me:"I don't know the genders." "It's a surprise."  
I said.  
Lani:"I want two little sisters."  
She said.  
Me:"I've got names picked out for them."  
I said.  
Me:"Alexander and Benjamin if they're boys."  
I said.  
Me:"Melody and Stephanie if they're girls."  
I said.  
It's 7:45 am.  
Lani:"I love those names for my new siblings!"  
She said.  
Laura:"They're very cute names."  
She said.  
Electra:"Me too!"  
She said.  
Penny:"Me three!"  
She said.  
Platinum:"I want them to be girls."  
She said.  
Terra:"Me too!"  
She said.  
Winry:"Me three!"  
She said.  
Me:"I don't care what gender the babies are." "I just want them to be healthy."  
I said.  
Laura:"This pregnancy will be the same like last time."  
She said.  
Laura:"The birth will be a whole lot quicker."  
She said.  
It's 7:50 am.  
Twenty minutes later.  
It's 8:10 am.  
Sam,Elvis,Steele,Jerry Lee,Charlie,James,Bronwyn,Sarah,Boyce,Ellie,Arnold,Gareth,Gabriella,Ethan and Penny are in my house.  
Group one:Charlie,Gareth,James,Sarah and Bronwyn.  
Group two:Penny,Arnold,Gabriella,Boyce and Steele.  
Group three:Elvis,Ellie,Ethan,Jerry Lee and Lani.  
Me:"Sam we're having identical twins."  
I said.  
Sam:"I can't wait to meet them honey!"  
He said.  
Sarah:"Aunt Megan do you know what their genders are?"  
She asked.  
Me:"No." "Sarah I don't."   
I said.  
James:"I want them to be little boys."  
He said.  
Elvis:"I think that they'll be little girls."  
He said.  
Gareth:"Me too!"  
He said.  
Steele:"Me three!"  
He said.  
I quickly felt something wet in my shorts and I saw a puddle at my feet.  
Me:"It's time!" "They're coming!"  
I said.  
It's 8:15 am.  
Ten minutes later.  
It's 8:25 am.  
Sam,Elvis,Steele,Jerry Lee,Charlie,James,Bronwyn,Sarah,Boyce,Ellie,Arnold,Gareth,Gabriella,Ethan and Penny are in the Moemon Center's waiting room.  
Sam and I are in the delivery room.  
Five minutes later.  
It's 8:30 am.  
I'm holding Melody in my arms and I'm smiling at my husband.  
Five minutes later.  
It's 8:35 am.  
Sam is holding Stephanie in his arms and he's smiling at me.  
Sam:"What are their names honey?"  
He asked.  
Me:"Sam their names are Melody and Stephanie."   
I said.  
Sam:"I love those names for them."  
He said.  
Sam:"We need to give them really cute middle names."  
He said.  
Me:"Melody Susanne and Stephanie Lynne."  
I said.  
Sam:"Those middle names are perfect for them."  
He said.  
Me:"Go tell them that we have two more little girls."  
I said.  
Sam:"Ok." "I'll go do that."  
He said.  
Nurse Joy:"I'll write that down on their birth records."  
She said.  
Nurse Joy:"They're very cute."  
She said.  
It's 8:40 am.  
Sam exited the room after quickly putting Stephanie in her bed and he entered the lobby.  
Sam:"We had two little girls." "They're very cute!"  
He said.  
Lani:"Yay!" "I got two little sisters!"  
She said.  
James:"Uncle Sam what are their names?"  
He asked.  
Sam:"James their names are Melody Susanne and Stephanie Lynne."  
He said.  
Bronwyn:"Those names are so cute for them!"  
She said.  
Sarah:"Yay!" "Two more girls in our family!"  
She said.  
Elvis:"I can't wait to see them!"  
He said.  
Gareth:"Me too!"  
He said.  
It's 8:45 am.  
Fifteen minutes later.  
It's 9:00 am.  
Sarah,James,Charlie,Gareth and Bronwyn met the twins.  
Fifteen minutes later.  
It's 9:15 am.  
Penny,Arnold,Gabriella,Boyce and Steele met the twins.  
Fifteen minutes later.  
It's 9:30 am.  
Elvis,Ellie,Ethan,Jerry Lee and Lani met the twins.  
Twenty minutes later.  
It's 9:50 am.  
Sam and his friends are back in Pontypandy.  
It's 3:50 pm over there.  
Twenty minutes later.  
It's 10:10 am.  
Lani,Zoe,Melody,Stephanie and I are back at our house.  
After lunch.  
It's 12:30 pm.  
We're stuffed and we can't eat anymore.  
Thirty minutes later.  
It's 1:00 pm.  
Over in my Real World it's 8:00 am on Friday June the 12th 2026.  
I quickly picked up my cell phone and I face timed my mom.  
Lani quickly got onto my lap and she sat down on her bottom.  
My mom popped onto the screen at 1:12 pm and she saw us two smiling at her.  
Lani:"Hi grandma!" "I'm a big sister right now!"  
She said.  
Me:"It's identical twins!" "Two more girls."  
I said.  
My mom:"I want to see them right now!"  
She said.  
Me:"Ok." "I'll take you into their room."  
I said.  
Lani:"They just had some lunch." "Then we changed diapers."  
She said.  
Me:"They're fast asleep." "I'll send you some pictures of them."  
I said.  
It's 1:15 pm.  
I quickly hung up on my mom and I quickly sent her a text picture of her new granddaughters.  
My mom saw the picture on her phone and she quickly texted back.  
My mom:They're so cute!  
My mom:What are their names?  
I quickly typed their names down and I sent the text.  
I quickly typed their birth times down and I sent the text.  
Melody Susanne and Stephanie Lynne.  
Melody 8:30 am and Stephanie 8:35 am.  
One minute later my mom saw the text on her phone and she texted back quickly.  
My mom:I can't wait to meet them!  
One minute later my stepdad looked at the picture on my mom's phone that she showed him and he sent a message.  
My mom:Hey! It's me Tom! Congrats on the twins!  
I quickly texted my parents thank you and I sent it.  
My mom and stepdad quickly texted back.  
It's 1:20 pm.  
My mom:You're welcome honey!   
My mom:We wish you good luck with the journey.  
After dinner.  
It's 6:30 pm.  
We're stuffed and we can't eat anymore.  
Later that night.  
It's 10:30 pm.  
We're fast asleep in our bedrooms and we're having really good dreams.  
Sam and his friends are fast asleep over in Pontypandy.  
It's 4:30 am on Sunday December the 13th 2026.  
The Chapter Ends.  
I hoped that you loved it Pokemongirl21589,midnightrebellion86,TheMythicalGreninja and PassivePeppermint.


	39. I win the eight Hoenn Region Gym Badges and I meet the two ex bad guy organizations.

The next day.  
It's 7:00 am on Saturday June the 13th 2026.  
I woke up in my bedroom and I got dressed in my second red Alolan outfit from Melemele Island.  
Red V Neck T-Shirt with pocket,Red Pleated shorts,Red Crew Socks and Red Sporty Sneakers.  
Red Satin Bow Headband,Red Horn Rimmed Glasses,Red Satchel Bag and Purple Backpack.  
It's 7:10 am.  
Thirty minutes later.  
It's 7:40 am.  
We're stuffed and we can't eat anymore.  
Twenty minutes later.  
It's 8:00 am.  
I've got my Hoenn Team ready and I'm ready for more Gym Badges.  
Laura the nonshiny female Mega Lucario,Savannah the Shiny female Mega Sceptile and Bethany the Shiny female Mega Blaziken.  
Serena the Shiny female Mega Swampert,Pearl the Shiny female Mega Mawile and Marceline the nonshiny female Mega Manectric.  
Lani,Melody and Stephanie are in the three seat pink stroller.  
Melody and Stephanie are fast asleep.  
Ten minutes later.  
It's 8:10 am.  
Lani,Melody,Stephanie and I are in Littleroot Town.  
Ten minutes later.  
It's 8:20 am.  
Lani,Melody,Stephanie and I are in Oldale Town.  
Twenty minutes later.  
It's 8:40 am.  
Lani,Melody,Stephanie and I are in the northern part of Petalburg City.  
A little six year old boy noticed me and he raced over to my three daughters.  
Little boy:"I saw you in the Kafue Town tournament on tv miss!"  
He said.  
Me:"Well it looks like I've got a fan."  
I said.  
Me:"I'm Megan Jones." "It's very nice to meet you."  
I said.  
Mason:"I'm Mason Smith." "I'll do the first two rules of your Nuzlocke."  
He said.  
Mason:"I'm really sorry for your Nuzlocke losses."  
He said.  
Mason:"Goodbye Megan."  
He said.  
Me:"Goodbye Mason."  
I said.  
Me:"These little girls are my daughters." "Their dad Fireman Samuel Jones is over in Pontypandy."  
I said.  
Me:"Lani Rose,Melody Susanne and Stephanie Lynne."  
I said.  
It's 8:45 am.  
Fifteen minutes later.  
It's 9:00 am.  
I got the Balance Badge from Norman and I put it in the Badge Case.  
Thirty minutes later.  
It's 9:30 am.  
Lani,Melody,Stephanie and I are in Rustboro City.  
I quickly swapped Pearl out for Gwendolyn and I smirked evilly.  
Me:"Now we'll get to our Gym Battles a whole lot quicker."  
I said.  
Lani:"Mama I love your Shiny Gardevoir."  
She said.  
Me:"Me too honey." "That's why I got her out."  
I said.  
Me:"She's going to be used in the Dewford Town Gym Battle."  
I said.  
Me:"It's a Fighting Type Gym."  
I said.  
Me:"They're weak to Fairy,Flying and Psychic Types."  
I said.  
Me:"This Gym Leader raises Rock Types."  
I said.  
Me:"Serena and Savannah are my choices."  
I said.  
It's 9:35 am.  
Fifteen minutes later.  
It's 9:50 am.  
I got the Stone Badge from Roxanne and I put it in the Badge Case.  
Ten minutes later.  
It's 10:00 am.  
Lani,Melody,Stephanie and I are in Dewford Town.  
Ten minutes later.  
It's 10:10 am.  
I got the Knuckle Badge from Brawly and I put it in the Badge Case.  
Ten minutes later.  
It's 10:20 am.  
Lani,Melody,Stephanie and I are in Mauville City.  
Ten minutes later.  
It's 10:30 am.  
I got the Dynamo Badge from Wattson and I put it in the Badge Case.  
Ten minutes later.  
It's 10:40 am.  
Lani,Melody,Stephanie and I are in Lavaridge Town.  
Ten minutes later.  
It's 10:50 am.  
I got the Heat Badge from Flannery and I put it in the Badge Case.  
After lunch.  
It's 12:30 pm.  
We're stuffed and we can't eat anymore.  
Flannery walked into the Moemon Center and she walked over to us at the table.  
It's 12:35 pm.  
Flannery:"Megan your children are so cute."  
She said.  
Me:"Yeah." "They sure are Flannery."   
I said.  
Me:"Thank you Flannery."  
I said.  
Flannery:"You're welcome Megan."  
She said.  
Flannery:"Megan are the identical twins boys or girls?"  
She asked.  
Me:"Flannery they're little girls."  
I said.  
Flannery:"What are their names?"  
She asked.  
Me:"Melody Susanne Jones and Stephanie Lynne Jones."  
I said.  
Me:"Their father Fireman Samuel Jones lives over in Pontypandy."  
I said.  
Flannery:"I've never heard of that place before until right now."  
She said.  
It's 12:40 pm.  
Ten minutes later.  
It's 12:50 pm.  
Lani,Melody,Stephanie and I are in Fortree City.  
Ten minutes later.  
It's 1:00 pm.  
I got the Feather Badge from Winona and I put it in the Badge Case.  
Ten minutes later.  
It's 1:10 pm.  
Lani,Melody,Stephanie and I are in Mossdeep City.  
Ten minutes later.  
It's 1:20 pm.  
I got the Mind Badge and I put it in the Badge Case.  
Ten minutes later.  
It's 1:30 pm.  
Lani,Melody,Stephanie and I are in Sootopolis City.  
Ten minutes later.  
It's 1:40 pm.  
I got the Rain Badge from Juan and I put it in the Badge Case.  
Ten minutes later.  
It's 1:50 pm.  
Lani,Melody,Stephanie and I are in Lilycove City.  
Ten minutes later.  
It's 2:00 pm.  
Lani,Melody,Stephanie and I are inside of the Team Magma/Aqua Head Quarters Base.  
Matt and Shelly raced over to us four.  
Matt:"We saw you two last year at Aquos Town."  
He said.  
Me:"I'm Megan Jones and this little one up front is Lani Rose."  
I said.  
Me:"The identical twins are Melody Susanne and Stephanie Lynne."  
I said.  
Shelly:"I'm Shelly and that's Matt."  
She said.  
Shelly:"You came here to see Archie."  
She said.  
Me:"Yeah." "You got me." "I wanted to battle against him."  
I said.  
Matt:"Do you have a husband Megan?"  
He asked.  
Me:"Yes." "I do Matt." "His name is Fireman Samuel."  
I said.  
Me:"He lives over in the town of Pontypandy."  
I said.  
It's 2:05 pm.  
Ten minutes later.  
It's 2:15 pm.  
I defeated Archie and I got some $ from him.  
Ten minutes later.  
It's 2:25 pm  
I defeated Maxie and I got some $ from him.  
Ten minutes later.  
It's 2:35 pm.  
I defeated Matt and I got some $ from him.  
Ten minutes later.  
It's 2:45 pm.  
I defeated Tabitha and I got some $ from him.  
Fifteen minutes later.  
It's 3:00 pm.  
I defeated Courtney and I got some $ from her.  
After dinner.  
It's 6:30 pm.  
We're stuffed and we can't eat anymore.  
Later that night.  
It's 10:30 pm.  
Lani,Melody,Stephanie and I are fast asleep in our bedroom at the Moemon Center.  
Tomorrow I'll take on the Elite Four and I'm going to let Wallace keep the Champion title.  
The Chapter Ends.  
I hoped that you loved it Pokemongirl21589,midnightrebellion86,TheMythicalGreninja and PassivePeppermint.


	40. I defeat all five of the Hoenn Region Elite Four members and I let Wallace keep the title of Champion.

The next day.  
It's 7:00 am on Sunday June the 14th 2026.  
I woke up in my bedroom and I got dressed in my second blue Alolan outfit from Melemele Island.  
It's 7:10 am.  
Thirty minutes later.  
It's 7:40 am.  
We're stuffed and we can't eat anymore.  
Three hours later.  
It's 10:40 am.  
I'm done with training my Moemon for the Elite 4 Battles and I healed everyone with the items from my bag.  
Me:"I wonder how Ash and his friends are doing."  
I said.  
Lani:"I haven't seen them since last year!"  
She said.  
Laura:"They're probably at Akala Island."  
She said.  
Savannah:"They might be visiting Kiawe's farm."  
She said.  
Bethany:"I can't wait to battle against the Elite 4."  
She said.  
Serena:"Me too!"  
She said.  
Gwendolyn:"Me three!"  
She said.  
Marceline:"I've never met them before." "The firefighters."  
She said.  
Me:"You saw them during Ariel's Amaro Gym Battle." "You're very shy from the Timid Nature."  
I said.  
Lani:"Yay!" "I get to see them again!"  
She said.  
It's 10:45 am.  
Fifteen minutes later.  
It's 11:00 am.  
Lani,Melody,Stephanie and I are at the Moemon League.  
After lunch.  
It's 12:30 pm.  
We're stuffed and we can't eat anymore.  
Fifteen minutes later.  
It's 12:45 pm.  
Gwendolyn came back with my Alolan friends and she went into her Luxury Ball.  
Ash:"Lani you've gotten so big!"  
He said.  
Lani:"Ash I'm a big sister right now!"  
She said.  
Lillie:"Megan is your baby a boy or girl?"  
She asked.  
Me:"Lillie I had identical twin girls."  
I said.  
Me:"Melody Susanne and Stephanie Lynne."  
I said.  
Ash:"Yay!" "Three kids in the Fireman Sam family."  
He said.  
Me:"Hopefully next time I'll have a baby boy."  
I said.  
Me:"My husband wants one." "His name will be Alexander."  
I said.  
Lillie:"Oh my gosh!" "They're so cute!"  
She said.  
Gladion:"Hopefully your wish will come true."  
He said.  
It's 12:50 pm.  
Me:"I might end up with twins again."  
I said.  
Me:"If we end up with twin boys the other one is Benjamin."  
I said.  
Me:"Alexander Michael and Benjamin Thomas."  
I said.  
Lani:"I love those names for my baby brothers."  
She said.  
Gladion:"It would be very funny if you had triplets."  
He said.  
Lillie:"You need a really good job to take care of the family in your other world." "Six kids under the age of two."  
She said.  
Me:"I'll work with Lizzie Sparkes." "Animals love me."  
I said.  
Me:"That's been my dream job." "Veterinarian."  
I said.  
Lani:"That's a really good job to do."  
She said.  
Mallow:"You should work at the Moemon Center."  
She said.  
It's 12:55 pm.  
One hour later.  
It's 1:55 pm.  
I entered the Hall of Fame and I let Wallace keep the title of Champion.  
After dinner.  
It's 6:30 pm.  
We're stuffed and we can't eat anymore.  
Later that night.  
It's 10:30 pm.  
The boys are fast asleep at Professor Kukui's house and the girls are fast asleep at Lillie's mansion.  
Lani,Melody,Stephanie and I are fast asleep at our house in Pallet Town.  
At 8:30 pm I swapped out my Hoenn Team and I got my Kanto Team out.  
Laura the nonshiny female Mega Lucario,Buttercup the nonshiny female Mega Venusaur and Bridget the nonshiny female Mega Blastoise.  
Colleen the Shiny female Mega Charizard X,Ryan the Shiny male Partner Pikachu and Julianna the Shiny female Partner Eevee.  
I'm going to win the Gym Badges and I'm going to win the Ribbons.  
The Chapter Ends.  
I hoped that you loved it Pokemongirl21589,midnightrebellion86,TheMythicalGreninja and PassivePeppermint.


End file.
